So In Love With The Wrong World
by GwenCooper92
Summary: (AU) This wasn't right. This wasn't as she planned. She hadn't meant to create this monster her sister had become. She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak as Theodora took control of everything. The darkness within her being ignited by her own spark.. Follow Evanora as she pursues Redemption for her actions and attempts to right the wrongs that had befelled the land. Evanora Centric.
1. Descent

_**This is pretty much (AU) lovelies, but I felt like putting a different spin on it. Raimi's version was brilliant and enchanting but this is targeting an older audience and trying to flesh Evanora out a bit more. The tension between her and Glinda was huge and surely there was a reason behind it therefore I have made Evanora, Thoedora and Glinda sisters as well as an added one to even the balance between good and evil. Don't worry. I hate Mary Sue's as much as the next person therefore I made sure she passed the test before fleshing her out also.**_

_**Hope you enjoy all. Her goes nothing. (Crosses fingers).**_

* * *

Evanora was sat in her chambers; which lay just above the Royal throne room, drumming her fingers against the solid oak vanity table. Her eyes were glued on the large glass ball that sat before her. She could make him out perfectly, and also recognized the form of her youngest sibling by his side. _So he had arrived_. She hadn't truly believed in her father's words, his prophecies about a great man coming to claim the throne.

That throne was hers. No one else's. As the eldest she had a legitimate claim to the throne; and she had given her father everything. Her council, her trust, her advice. She had served him for years and knew the ins and outs of this kingdom better than anyone else. Yet he had deemed her unworthy, simply for being a woman. His words rang clear in her ears and she could feel her anger increase as she remembered them. _'As wise as you are, this place cannot prosper under a woman, it needs a man; a truly great man, A wizard and not a witch'._

How could anyone blame her for killing him?. _The old fool had it coming_ she mumbled inwardly her hands clenching around the edge of the desk, her delicate knuckles turning white. No. No. No she would not allow some man, a supposedly great man to saunter on in and take everything from under her. She was the ruler of Oz currently, and it was a hard task to get the people onside. They wouldn't commit themselves willingly. So she forced them. Hence why she began to torment the villages posing as the Wicked Witch, posing as her other sister Glinda, and her plan worked wonderfully. Her actions drove the people straight into her waiting arms. And she cemented their loyalty when she chased Glinda out of the Emerald City. She was their protector, she had saved them all and became an instant hero and worthy leader.

"Glinda" She spat the name venomously as she remembered her one time sibling.

She knew what she did was wrong. No matter how much they didn't see eye to eye she knew it was unforgivable. And she did feel guilty for her actions. For setting her up and for killing their own father. Of course there was guilt at the pit of her stomach, she was only human after-all. The reason she had bit the apple was simply for knowledge of all, but it had withered her once kind heart away; leaving a shell of who she was. And once she had taken a bite out of it she had seen that they were both necessary sacrifices. Both were expendable in her anger fuelled rage.

Her teeth gritted in frustration as her thoughts lingered on the blonde. She always seemed to be the favourite out of the four of them. She was the apple of their father's eye; Glinda this, Glinda that. She was just so perfect, oozing radiance and beauty which was deemed unmatched. She knew it was because she looked like a carbon copy of their mother. She'd inherited their mothers hair and eyes where-as she Theodora and Leahmora all had their fathers dark hair.

With an annoyed sigh she pinched the bridge of her nose and rid herself of nostalgia and guilt. She had to begin her plans for the next step. The only person who knows what she did and who she is is Glinda, and she had to be dealt with some way or another. She was too much of a threat to leave roaming Oz. She needed to be finished.

All she'd ever wanted was to be accepted. For being a Witch, for being a Woman for being like the one woman her father had truly loved. But that hadn't worked out naturally and so she had no choice but to put plan B into action. And it had done better than she expected.

Now she had the respect she craved. The power she craved. But she hadn't had her fill just yet, and before she could get more the supposedly great wizard had arrived in Oz, coming to claim what was now essentially his. If he wanted that throne he'd have to kill her first, because whilst she was breathing she would be damned to see him sat on her seat.

That cursed apple. The thing that had given her everything and nothing at the same time.

Evanora got up from her seat and paced around her room anxiously working everything out in her head. The only way to get rid of that damn man would be to use him, she'd known that all along. Convince him that Glinda was the wicked witch and that he had to destroy her to become the King, but he wouldn't make it back anywhere near the Emerald City. She'd kill him herself if she had to.

All of a sudden though she was snapped from her plotting by a loud and familiar knock on her door. "Come in" She said briskly and the door opened and there stood her sister leaning casually up against the other side. "What?".

"Well afternoon to you too sister?" She spoke up sarcasm dripping off her words as she entered the room slowly, closing the door behind her.

Evanora realised the tone she had spoken to her in and gave her a weary smile. "I'm sorry Leahmora, I'm just a little tired that's all" She said to her and her sister didn't question her on it; instead she conjured up two goblets of wine from thin air and handed one to Evanora who took it gratefully.

"I'm not surprised. You've been cooped up in this tower for so long I'm surprised you know what daylight is anymore?" She laughed quietly; rousing a small one out of her sister too. "Honestly Evanora, you need to get outside a bit more. I know you don't want to get distracted by other things, especially with the Glinda still out there, but the chances of her coming anywhere near the Emerald City are incredibly slim. You know that" She added on perching herself on the edge of the woman's desk.

Evanora didn't answer and instead observed her sister for a little while. Leahmora was only 3 years younger than herself, and they were the eldest two, with Glinda being a year younger than Leah and Theodora being the youngest. Out of her siblings it was Leah that looked the most like her. Both had raven coloured hair and very similar features, the only real difference between them being their eye colour; Evanora's green and Leahmora's Blue and the height difference with her younger sister being just ever so slightly taller than her. Other than that they could pass off as twins.

As well as their strikingly similar appearances it was she who Evanora was closest too. Being the eldest two she had a different relationship with both sisters. Glinda being ever so perfect had rubbed her up the wrong way, and a jealous rivalry had wedged between them; even though Glinda tried to keep some civility with her. Theodora being the youngest of them; she felt the need to shield the young woman from things. She was gullible, ridiculously so; and sometimes Evanora just wanted to slap her around the face and tell her to get on with it. But as well as that she was naïve and far too innocent for her own good, and that's why she needed the younger one now. She could manipulate her, use her to get closer to the Wizard.

But it was a whole different relationship with Leahmora. She was more of an equal on much more levels. Her control of her powers rivalled her own; something that greatly bothered Evanora when they were growing up. She herself was very powerful, but her magic had always been tainted by a darkness ever since she was young, and it was the dark magic in her veins that made her so strong. Where-as Leah's magic didn't have a trace of the black magic in it, she'd just learned to truly be at one with it, control it in every single way possible.

And she could talk to her. She could sit and have and adult and intelligent conversation with her, not some petty story about water fairies and the other creatures that roamed the rural land. She could talk about tactics, about what to do with Oz next. But she could not tell her about her deeds just yet. She wouldn't be able to manipulate her like she could Theodora, and it honestly worried her about what would happen. _Would she side with me?. Would she find the betrayal too much to bear and join ranks with Glinda?._ There were too many probabilities and it truly did frighten Evanora. She knew she needed her on side, that was a must.

She'd never understood Leahmora either, she was always so relaxed; always in control of herself and her emotions. An ethereal of calm and contentness. She wanted nothing but peace, and had a kindness and protectiveness that none could rival. She was just and loyal and severely different from the other sister's. When news reached her of their father's death there was no emotion. No flicker of sadness, no tears, nothing but a blank expression. Yet she was an incredibly compassionate person at the same time, a feat that baffled the older woman. Nothing ever seemed to get to her, she was constantly in control. She never lost her temper, always took everything in her stride. 'Mora was so complex it threw her and her sisters into a spin. She always managed to handle whatever was thrown at them. It was a trait she envied.

Shaking her head once more she gathered control of herself. She needed to be in control now. Of this land. Of the people. Of herself. But everything was falling apart, Glinda was getting stronger, the Wizard had arrived and now she truly would have to battle for what was rightfully hers. She didn't have long to act; a few days at the most and so for now she would just have to keep her head.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Leahmora asked waving her hand in front of Evanora's face. She blinked back to reality once again and took a sip of her wine.

"Sorry, you were saying?" She said urging her to go on with what she had been saying. She sat herself down on the long settee that lined the wall of her room and crossed her legs.

"I was saying how you need to venture outside a little more. How about we go for a walk or something?" She offered a small smile on her face. She played with the hem of her sleeve of the flowing blue dress that adorned her slender frame and took a long sip from the goblet.

"I honestly don't have the time" Evanora said rather bluntly. There was too much to do. Too much to plan. If she wasn't currently battling for and against this land then she would have loved to have spent time with her sister. But there were more important things; things like that throne which was sat only a few metres and a flight of steps away.

"What are you doing that's so important?" Leah posed arms crossed across her chest as she leaned casually back against the mirror. "Is there something you aren't telling me? It can't be something to do with the Wicked Witch because I'd know if she was near before you would. So what's going on?" She asked simply and got a pointed and sharp look off Evanora for her words.

"Nothing that concerns you Sister" Evanora said; the cold mask slipping on easily. She needed to be focused. She could not let what was left of her emotions to get the better of her and cloud her judgement. She'd come too far to lose it all now.

"Of course it concerns me. I'm your second in command, I lead the guards and the patrols and protect this city as much as you do, therefore when it comes to the safety of these people I have every right to know!" She said sharply. She was not leaving this room until Evanora told her what was going on. Not until she knew everything and her sister would come clean about it all.

Evanora growled under her breath. She just couldn't leave well alone. Rubbing a hand across her face she finally spoke up. "Okay if you're that determined to know then the Wizard has arrived in Oz" She said turning to look at her sister who's face was once again completely impassive.

"And that's a good thing isn't it?" Leahmora questioned stepping closer to the person she was closest too. Evanora couldn't look at her as the anger began to burn under her skin. The indentation that apple had caused within her.

Taking a deep breath she steeled herself and turned to face Leah once more. A fake smile plastered it's way across her face and she nodded. "Of course it is. Now Oz can truly prosper, I always believed that Father's words were right" She smiled and it physically hurt her to do so. She hadn't smiled in so long the muscles in her face had gone unused, and now the action felt unnatural and completely foreign.

Leah smiled wryly at her and drunk the last of the wine in the goblet and placed it down on the table quietly. "I'm not stupid 'Nora. I know you don't care for that stupid prophecy one bit, and by all rights I do believe that you'd be a fine Queen, as you've proven in the tumultuous last few months. But don't do anything rash, for all we know he could be a fraud" She said wisely putting a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. She was icy cold to the touch and the coolness sent a shiver up Leahmora's spine.

But Leah wasn't stupid. She'd seen the change in her sister the past few months. For years 'Nora had been the kind and compassionate one looking after her family but within months her patience was now thin and her actions were becoming increasingly unstable. She tried to blame it on the pressure of ruling the country but deep down she knew that wasn't true. There was something far more sinister at work. Her moods were also swinging violently; as if there were two separate personalities to the woman. One minute she'd be the charming, confident and composed ruler the people had come to know and other times when she thought no one could see her she had a menacing look in her eyes, a darkness that threatened to consume anyone who came within a foot of her.

She knew something wasn't right with her sister somewhere. If only she could pinpoint it. "I'll do everything I can to protect this place, as I always have. And if he's not fit to rule, if he cannot defeat the Wicked Witch then the burden will then fall to me!" Evanora said simply and Leah was sure she had seen her eyes darken for a split second. The tone the woman had used also stunned her. It's as if she wanted the supposed Wizard to fail.

"I know you will, you've kept this place ticking over since Father's death; and I honestly believe he'll be so proud of you even though he frowned on either one of us ruling this land" Leah said not wanting to provoke her sister today. Once again she seemed on edge, and did not want to be on the wrong side of her wrath right now.

"I hope so!" She replied and put her hand over her sister's affectionately. She couldn't believe how easy the lies could just rolled off of her tongue, to her closest friend as well. How well she was at deceiving people, even those who knew her better than most had no idea of what she was up to. "I'm going to have a lie down, so I'll speak to you later" Evanora said to her sister who picked up the hint instantly and began to make her way back to the huge doors.

"Okay. By the way I haven't seen Theodora since this morning. Do you have any idea where she is?" She asked curiously and Evanora just pointed towards the clouded ball on the table top. She hurried over to it and tapped it three times and in doing this the clouds cleared and she could see her sister collecting some wood to build a fire. "She's with the Wizard then… I'm going to head out and escort them home at daybreak. It's dangerous out there with Glinda and her baboons. I'm not needed here for anything am I?" She asked and Evanora shook her head.

"It's fine. Just make sure they both arrive in one piece, I'll make sure everyone is ready for his arrival tomorrow, he'll get the welcoming he deserves" The older witch smiled devilishly and her sister just smiled back at her before exiting. Just before she left though she turned at the sound of Evanora's voice beckoning for her once more. "Be careful sister…" She said trying to keep the affection out of her voice but failing. Sure she had no qualms killing her father, he was passed his prime and made her like this; but the only love that she had left in her body was all for her sisters and she genuinely cared for them, no matter how twisted her view on love had become.

Leahmora smiled at her kindly and then shut the door behind her gently. She waited until she could hear her footsteps disappear down the stairs and let out a sigh of relief before heading back over towards the glass ball. Tapping it the image cleared once more and she slumped down into the chair, eyes glued to scenes before her. And she couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was presenting her with a small box, with two figurines inside.

Her sister's face was telling her everything she needed to know. She was already falling for this man, she was completely sucked in by him. If this wasn't what Evanora had wanted she would have mocked her sister for being such an imbecile. She was smitten, it was written all over her face. Eyes wide with wonder and glued to him and him alone. It turned her stomach at her naivety. She always knew of how gullible Theodora always was, she was still very childlike with her views of life even though she was a young woman now. But still, things were slowly falling into place. Suck him into her lies, and then all she had to do was end him and the throne would be well and truly hers.

A smug smirk worked its way onto Evanora's face. Everything was turning out better than she could have dreamed. But still she couldn't help but feel the slight swell of guilt, mercy and love inside of her and she hated it. That apple hadn't done what it's promises had whispered to her. Yes it was going as she hoped, but far too slowly for her liking. She couldn't afford to feel these things, not now, not ever again. But another small part of her, a part of the person she used to be that was still somewhere inside of her was screaming out because of the madness of it all, telling her to stop what she's doing. To give up and just continue doing what she once did, advise. But she crushed those thoughts instantly, kept them at bay with the thought of all she had done to get to this point.

_No_. She didn't think anything could help her now, no magic; no illusions, she was far too gone to be reigned back in. And she didn't even want be helped. She'd made her choice.

* * *

**_So first chapter is up. Evanora was definitely my favourite character in the film, and Rachel Weisz single handedly kept that film afloat. She played her with enough villainy panache but had that restraint to pull it back and truly make something out of some poor dialogue. I found that if you squint she's a character you can sympathize with, and honestly thought she was doing the right thing._**

**_But as well as that I have a feeling that the film could have gone a whole other direction, and she could have perhaps have the opportunity to seek some redemption for her past crimes, and help Oz and Glinda to defeat the monster she'd created in her sister._**

**_So this is where this fic has stemmed from, I'm turning the film on it's head and giving it a little shake up. Also I've incorporated a new character, another sister for our Wicked Witches simply because if there was another around Evanora, pulling her loyalties in two different ways. Theodora was manipulated ridiculously easy and it peeved me slightly, so if she had someone there she couldn't control; someone she truly respected, someone who had the power to pull her back and make her see exactly what she was doing I do believe things could have gone hell of a lot differently._**

**_Plus during the film, once Theodora had turned she seemed to take control, and Evanora seemed quite scared of who her sister had become, how brutal she was etc. So bear with me guys, if you like it then let me know lovelies._**

**_I'll stress to you now, Leahmora isn't a primary character. This is centered on Evanora and she's only there to aid in the process of Evanora's development as I believe Raimi could have done so much more with her character; even though his interpretation of Baum's Oz was fabulous. She'll have a big role to play in the first few chapters but once Evanora truly comes around it'll be an AU on her alone. I hope it isn't me who thinks Weisz is fantastic in all she does, she's one of the most underrated British actresses of this generation; even though she's won an Oscar for 'The Constant Gardener'. I recommend all to check it out if you haven't seen it._**

**_Apologies for the long Authors note, I just want you to understand the jist of this fic before any flames pop up and want you all to enjoy the experience; as much as I'm enjoying writing it._**

**_Peace out._**

**_Gwen!_**


	2. From A Window She Was Watching

**_You guys are absolutely killing me. Thanks for the reviews and for the love you're all giving me, and I'm inredibly humbled by it all. I'm writing this for you guys, and I really do hope you're loving reading it as much as I am writing it. Loving the Rachel Weisz love here guys. I'm so glad there are other's who appreciate her talents as an actress!. Here's a few responses for ya'll._**

**_Sakura Lisel - I'm glad another agrees with me. That's one of the primary reasons I started doing this story; she was dubbed cruel and evil for what she had done when really the only person she had killed was the King. She never wanted to kill the people, just scare them into submission where-as Theodora wanted blood. Hope this chapter appeases you my friend!._**

**_Jarjaxle - Glad you like it! Yep; I believe that she deserves as much as a chance as Theodora did. Enjoy!_**

**_MeGustaLeer - Yes. I found her increidbly interesting so decided to delve into her more and really give her a story!. Enjoy the chapter!_**

**_JarethLoki - Thanks for the kind words. I know she was my favourite too, by a country mile! Also I'm glad you like her too, she's more of a moral compass in this story more than anything; and who better to tap into Evanora's human emotions that another human being. Enjoy!_**

**_BehindTheMask4319068 - Aww Thank you so much!. Exactly; we never learnt why she killed the King or was the way she had become. There was no history there, only that she wanted the Kingdom. So that's why I found the space for this story, to try and clear up a few things and give her some real depth. She seemed like she'd been repressed in so many aspects that it had made her so cold. Plus Theodora basically hinted that Witches weren't exactly the most popular of people in Oz. Thanks for the review once again and do keep giving your views. Hope you like this one!._**

**_SkullGaudess - Aww thank you. I'm glad you like it and I love you too for reviewing!. I noticed that there aren't many fics on here about her either, which frankly baffles me because as you said she was such a complex and already layered character compared to the others. And she's a character you can really sink your teeth into and make something bigger and better with. And hey everyone deserves a chance to be redeemed some way or another. Thanks for the very kind review and I really do hope you like this story, your support is incredibly appreciated. Enjoy lovely!_**

**_So... Without further ado... An extra long one is here for you all to sink your teeth into. Enjoy!._**

* * *

Leahmora strolled around her chambers, leather shoes clicking noisily. Grabbing her cloak she slipped it around the back of her shoulders, tying it securely over one shoulder. She had a rough estimation of where Theodora was about now and even though she was capable of taking care of herself, and was in the company of the Wizard she still wanted the reassurance of her little sisters safety.

Looking at herself in the mirror she made sure she had the correct attire on. Grey- almost metallic silver breeches with a crisp white fitted shirt tucked into the trousers which hugged her in all the right places. Her long dark hair was in light waves and fell down past breasts almost reaching her navel. She had a light covering of powder to make herself more presentable.

Reorganizing her silver and blue cloak once again she spun around and pushed open the large window taking in the beautiful day that it was. The sun was bright, the air was crisp and fresh and she sucked a lungful of air. She'd already organized for a carriage to collect her sister and the Wizard from just outside of the City gates. Climbing up onto the sill she quickly stepped off the other edge and allowed herself to plummet downwards, the green from the palace and glinting in her eyes. Finally her descent stopped and she began to fly upwards this time at a steady pace.

She loved days like this. Just flying through the air, on a beautiful day. She felt free and at one with everything around her and soaked up the energy it gave her. Usually it would give her a peaceful feeling but she couldn't shake her worries. Not now. She was still sure something else was going on with Evanora. She hadn't seen the woman like this ever. So shifty and quiet, like she was hiding something dark. And she could feel it. She could feel the cold darkness that seemed to resonate off of her constantly these days.

She floated along trying to rid herself of her worries. But when it came to her sister she couldn't do it. When it came to either of them. They were all she had left and they had always looked after each other in some form. And that's why her mind was doing a thousand thoughts a second, something big was happening, happening to them and she could feel it right to her very core.

She'd been flying now for at least half an hour, following the yellow brick road and scanning it for her sister and finally it seemed as if she had found her. There walking down the yellow brick road were two figures strolling along lazily. She descended towards the ground, her shadow getting larger and larger. "Sister!" Theodora's loud happy cry filled her ears as she neared and she hurried forwards to greet her as she landed.

Gracefully she landed, bending her knees slightly to soften the jerk of her knee. As soon as she stood up straight the felt a pair of arms around her, cheering excitedly. She laughed lightly; the girls enthusiasm overwhelming her and gave her a brief hug back. "Leah I have someone you should meet" She said pulling back from her sister and grabbing a hold of her companions hand tugging him towards her older sibling. "This is Oscar Diggs, or Oz; he prefers Oz." She smiled proudly her hand still in his.

Even though she had seen him through the looking glass, she couldn't appreciate how handsome he was until she saw him now. He smiled broadly at her; eyes alight with a lust she had seen many people give her and her sisters. He pulled his hand from Theodora and Leah could see the flash of hurt that washed across her sister's face at the action. "A pleasure to meet a beauty such as yourself" He said voice filled with charm as he kissed the back of her hand gently. She could instantly feel his constant lusting; so he was a sucker for a pretty face. Her eyes went to Theodora who was moving from foot to foot, getting agitated at the amount of attention he seemed to be giving her and so pulled her hand away from the man who's eyes were wandering far too much for their own good. "I don't know your name?" He questioned looking at her and she gave him a courteous smile. "I'm Leahmora the brave, Theo's older sister" She said making sure to be polite.

She wasn't getting good vibes from off of him. He seemed selfish, bitter, self-absorbed and quite the liar… But there was something else there. Like a small golden thread which oozed goodness; it was just waiting to get plucked out of him. It was too early to tell yet, and she'd allow Evanora to have her say first before coming to any conclusions. But from her preliminary assessment he at least deserved a chance.

"It's an honour to meet you Wizard" She said taking a leaf out of her sister's book and just playing along for now. His face lit up once more; the comment obviously going to his head and she just rolled her eyes. Typical males.

"Likewise" He smirked not looking from the girl. Again she could literally feel her siblings discomfort and stepped away from the man and slung a lazy arm around her sister, the action instantly reassuring the tense girl. "Evanora is waiting for our return, a carriage will pick you up just outside of the City gates. So I've come to escort you down there. This place is dangerous these days" Leah spoke up and Theodora nodded in agreement.

"We've already had a run in with Glinda's baboons" Theodora grumbled lightly but her face lit up once again as she continued. "But Oz scared them away with some of his magic, it was amazing" She crooned her hand grasping at his arm and linking it with his.

Leah raised an eyebrow at the action and could feel the discomfort coming of the Wizard in waves. Interesting. "So you are a Wizard then?" She questioned looking at the man who gave a flirty smile towards her.

"I think I'm your man. Those things shouldn't bother us again" He spoke up almost arrogantly; straightening his back making himself look bigger than before. She just nodded her head and continued alongside of them but it was only when the faint dragging sound behind her reached her ears did she notice a small monkey with some wings trailing behind them, dragging a case which looked far too heavy for the poor creature.

She fell back and stopped in front of the animal a smile gracing her face. "Here, allow me" She said taking the bag from him and lifting it into her own hands. He smiled at her and bowed before attempting to take the bag back from her.

"It's fine, I don't mind carrying it. You shouldn't have to, it's my job" He said bashfully but she clicked her tongue and shook her head at him.

"It's fine I assure you. You look tired anyway, I promise to give it back to you soon; just take the respite" She said kindly but firmly showing that there was no room left for argument. He nodded in embarrassment before plodding onwards, relieved at no longer having the weight to heave around with him.

"So are you the one who chased this witch out of the City and is protecting the throne?" Oz asked not even sparing a look at Theodora who looked tense and uncomfortable.

She'd always been in the shadows of her sisters. In the shadow of Glinda's beauty, in the shadow of Leahmora's strength and in the shadow of Evanora's intelligence. Finally someone had taken an interest in her; and once again it was stolen, unintentionally by her sibling.

"No" She said shaking her head back and forth. "That's our eldest sister, Evanora. She chased her out of the Emerald City, I helped but she did the majority of it" Leahmora answered honestly as she remembered that fateful day. When it all came to light. Glinda's treachery. When Evanora unmasked the blonde, who pleaded her innocence. The fight that had broken out amongst the three which ended with herself on the receiving end of a stinging spell by Glinda and Evanora launching herself through the halls of the castle; pursuing her relentlessly.

"And you're all witches?" He continued to ask wanting to know more about what exactly he was getting himself into.

"Yes we are, I'm sure Theo has told you what happened?" She replied trying to figure the man out early. He was inquisitive.

He nodded. "That your father; the king was murdered, by another of your sisters?" He said hoping that's what she was referring to. He breathed in relief when she nodded, confirming Theodora's words.

"You've done well sister" Leah smiled and squeezed the younger girl once again. She could see that she was clearly intimidated by her right now, and she'd formed some kind of bond, some kind of attraction with Oz and felt that she was intruding. She needed to show her that she wasn't a threat and had no intention of falling for the man's obvious charms.

Tugging her back slightly she allowed the monkey and Oz to walk ahead giving them a small amount of space to speak quietly. "I see you and Oscar are getting on well?" She asked softly holding her sisters arm in her own. The girls face lit up and a radiant smile came to her lips.

"Oh 'Mora he's brilliant. He's clever and he can do all this amazing stuff. He saved us from the monkeys, he rescued Finley here" She said pointing to the bellhop dressed monkey who strolled beside the supposed Wizard. "And we danced around a fire, and then he kissed me and made me feel things I've never felt before… And I'm going to be his Queen" She was practically bursting at the seams and Leahmora blanched at her words. She could see the girl was attracted to the man, but she had fallen for him hook, line and sinker. And she'd gotten it in her head that she would be his Queen.

She couldn't believe that Theodora actually believed that. She wished she could tell her that it's a lie, that's she's just a bit of a fleeting fancy in his eyes; that was obvious by the eyes he had been giving her since they had arrived. And she couldn't help but pity the pretty youngster; who's innocence had completely clouded her judgement on what was happening right in front of her, and Leahmora didn't have the heart to tell her that it was all an illusion, that nothing would come to fruition of her infatuation with the foreign man.

"Really?. You're taken with him them?" She pressed again her arm still linked with her shorter sisters.

"I truly believe he's the great man we've been waiting for. The one who can succeed father, and make Oz brilliant once again" Theodora spoke conviction lacing her voice. She'd already put her undying faith in the man who had yet to prove himself, and that was her first mistake.

"So you don't believe Evanora can do the same?" Leah asked honestly trying to piece together where her sister's head was at.

"I'm not saying that. I love Evanora with all my heart and she's done a brilliant job protecting the throne and the City since father died… But we need something more. We need the Wizard, Father's prophecies have always come true and Oz is in a very dark place at the moment. We need him to drag us out of it" Theodora replied looking at her sister trying to read her expression but as usual that impassive mask was on, not giving away anything.

"I can see what you're saying Theo… But don't put all your eggs in one basket just yet. He still has a lot to do if he's to convince Evanora and myself that he is the one" Leahmora warned her trying to give her a slight reality check but the words seemed to just fly over her head.

"He is the great wizard we've been waiting for. He has to be…" She trailed off as her thoughts lingered on the man just ahead of her. She just knew he was, he'd be the King and she would be his Queen and they could bring peace to the land of Oz. Finally some peace.

Leah just nodded not knowing what to say back to her. She seemed to have her heart set on Oz being the one to solve all their problems. And again she didn't have the courage to tell her sister how naïve she was being, she couldn't stand there and break her heart. She just couldn't. Theodora would just have to learn herself.

The two fell into a silence after that and Theodora left her side and walked alongside Oscar once again, her arm grabbing a hold of his a little too tightly. Leahmora just shook her head and adjusted her flowing cape once more; ignoring the looks Oscar was giving her as he tried to make conversation only for the younger witch to answer the questions directed at her sister.

And that's how they continued the three walking along the yellow brick road. But that peaceful stroll was cut short as a sharp and piercing cry echoed out around them. The sound was all too common for the two witches who instantly ushered the Wizard to shelter beneath one of the trees, little Finley jumping onto the man's back in fright.

"They're persistent things I'll give them that" Leahmora growled as she flexed her hand out by her side ready to strike out if possible. Their cries were getting louder and louder and Leah stepped out from beneath the tree Theodora about to do the same but her sister's firm hand pushing her back beneath the large tree stopped her movements.

"What are you doing?" Theodora growled at her sister; eyes flashing in anger. She wanted to prove to Oz that she was the Queen for him. That she could wield power and was just as strong as her sisters. As strong as Glinda.

"You're powers only work well enough when they correspond with your emotions. When you're upset or worked up and you're neither right now. Therefore you'll only hamper my efforts to scare them off" She spoke firmly watching as the creatures figures in the air got closer to them. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but the general and need to protect her family over took anything else she had to say.

Her sister huffed in annoyance as her anger began to build. _How dare she tell me that?_ The girl seethed inwardly and Leah could feel the anger radiating off of her sister, something she had almost never felt come from the girl in her life. "If they go near him, shout to me" She said pointing to Oscar and Theodora stepped in front of him beneath the tree, acting as a barrier.

Leahmora allowed the first sparks of blue lightning dance between her fingertips, rolling it around effortlessly. She was so focused on the three that were flying towards her that she failed to notice the stray one which was coming behind her. "Look out!" Finley yelled being the first to notice. She turned just in time to throw out her hand and shoot the blinding blue beam straight into the first monkey. He barrelled past her, screaming in pain and thudded to the ground in a large heap.

Spinning on her heels she jumped into the air gliding up into the sky and bracing herself for the other three. With a loud screech the three broke apart and dived downwards toward the tree where Oz was hiding. Throwing her hand out the blue lightning caught one of the monkey's causing him too to fall out of the air. She flew towards them and one was just about to fly straight into Theodora and Oz when it bounced off an invisible barrier loudly; another pained screech filling her ears. Taking a quick look she could see Theodora's hand outstretched and sent her a proud smile at her efforts. The force of the monkey hitting the barrier though seemed to shatter it completely and she knew it would take Theodora another few minutes to gain the strength to muster it. She had to say she was impressed by her sister's feat, being as inexperienced with magic as she was.

The final one though was much more agile and continuously avoided her shots. She growled in frustration as the thing flew up into air ready to launch another attack on the Wizard and his companions. She watched as he began his descent barrelling towards them and this time there was nothing to stop him from tearing the two to pieces. Flying at full speed she covered the ground she had lost and intercepted him only metres from their position. Her body slammed into the creatures and her momentum sent the two veering diagonally to the ground.

She bit her lip to hide the cry of pain as it's claws dug into the flesh of her shoulder and waist, ripping the tender skin angrily. Sucking in all of the energy she had she forced out the lightning from her hands straight into the creature. As soon as the current ran through him, the thing went completely limp and the two fell out of the air hitting the yellow brick road with a noisy crash. She could hear the loud cry of her sister and noisy footsteps as she pushed herself painfully up onto her knees.

"Sister are you alright?" Theodora shouted worriedly running over to her at a breakneck speed. Leah shook her head, clearing the haziness from her mind as she slowly got up to her feet, hand gripping the wound on her waist tightly.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt badly are you?" Oscar asked and for the first time since he had arrived in Oz he had said something he had meant.

"I'm okay, just need to catch my breath that's all" She reassured rolling her shoulder around to ease the throb. Touching the wound on her waist she winced lightly. It seemed to be the one that hurt her more than anything. Pulling her hand back from her waist she could feel the hot liquid on the tips of her forefingers.

"Let me see!" Theodora demanded and pushed her hands out of the way allowing her to inspect the wounds. The scratch on her shoulder was only small and was only bruising due to the impact with the ground. Leahmora rolled up the hem of her white shirt which had blood smearing across it and there on the pale skin of her stomach was a nasty deep looking cut which blood oozed out of freely. Theodora's fingers brushed across it and Leah swatted the girls hand away and dropped her shirt back down.

"I'm fine 'Dora. It's just a scratch, I've suffered much worse cuts than that before" She said with a slight smile trying to reassure the girl that she was truly okay. Sure the wound stung a bit but she knew it was nothing serious and would heal in a few days.

"That was amazing. You're amazing. Where did you learn to do that?" Oz asked in wonder. Things here were just getting weirder and weirder. He couldn't help but feel a sense of gratitude towards the two women, who with only knowing him for a short period of time, put themselves on the line to protect him. More than anyone had ever done.

"I'm a witch. It's what witches do" She said rolling her eyes and scoffing at his words. Straightening her cloak out once again, which thankfully had avoided getting any blood on it and was good to cover her bloodstained top she began to walk forward the others just watching her. "Well come on. We're not far from the City now!" She said and obediently they all followed her, two of the three feeling far more safer now.

"Thank you!" Oz called out to her and she turned to look at him, giving a small smile and a nod.

"I was under strict orders from Evanora to make sure you got to the City safely" She laughed lightly and Theodora joined her in it, knowing what her sister was like. "You'll understand why I didn't disobey her when you meet her!". And so finally the foursome continued on undisturbed. Finally there on the horizon Oz finally got his first true glimpse of the wonder that was the Emerald City.

* * *

Evanora watched the scene play out through the ball, teeth gritted in anger and nervousness. She'd given the monkey's strict orders that no harm was to come to either of her sisters, yet one of them had decided to claw at Leahmora. She was thankful to see that she seemed rather unscathed with only some minor cuts.

Knowing that her sister was fine though was soon replaced with a burning rage at her. She should have known that she'd take on the monkey's, as she had done so on many occasions. She should have known that she'd take her advice on getting them to the city safely, doing whatever it takes fulfil her orders simply due to her loyalty to her. She was a double edged sword her sister, and she was getting closer and closer to her neck with every attempt.

Rubbing her head wearily she looked away from the ball unable to look anymore. She knew that when all was revealed it could go either way. She'd either stand by her due to her intense loyalty or she wouldn't be able to deal with the betrayal. And she had an inkling which option she would take. The thought sent a sharp pain in her black heart.

If she was to oppose her she was sure that she wouldn't be able to strike her down, as she would have to do with Glinda. Their relationship was so different to that of others. With a pained sigh she stood up and looked out of her window. The longer she kept this campaign up, the harder it was getting. The more people and towns she destroyed the more that it seemed to seem so pointless. A vendetta born out of rage and hurt. Deep down she knew it wouldn't end well, for anyone. But it was buried so deep that she couldn't access it, couldn't veer off of this course of self destruction.

Grabbing a nearby vase she threw it at the green walls of her room a loud and angry roar leaving her mouth, the glass shattering into tiny fragments which scattered along the ground clumsily. Everything was going wrong. It should have been easier, simpler. She should have just been given the throne, then she would have brought peace to Oz, she wouldn't have had to wage this chaos upon the people she'd always protected since she was a young girl. But no… She wasn't deemed worthy… All because she was a female witch.

Her outburst of aggression had drained her, she hadn't shown that much emotion for such a long time that she felt her knees go weak with it all, as if everything she had done and was doing was pressing down on her shoulders. _Why was she feeling this all of a sudden?._ The guilt and the hurt, it had come from nowhere. But the urge to be Queen was too strong and out-weighed those feelings, ousting them from her mind once again.

Berating herself for her lack of self control she brushed herself off and placed on her steely façade. No, those emotions were irrelevant. She had to do this, there was no going back now and it didn't matter who stood in her way. And this time she ignored the slight tug of the foreign organ that was nestled in her chest.

The hours had passed and Evanora had yet to move from her chambers. In the time she had been sat there she had decided what her next move would be. She'd seen enough and gathered information on how to turn Theodora against this Oscar Diggs. She'd seen his wandering eye and her sister's admiration of him which turned Evanora's stomach; but it was those emotions that would push Theodora straight into her waiting and comforting arms.

There was no way that idiot was the Wizard. It was impossible. He was far from great, far from noble. But Theodora believed him to be, and whether he was or wasn't then he was the perfect catalyst to recruit her sister to her side. The loud sound of the ceremonial trumpets hit her ears.

They had arrived.

The foursome made their way up through the winding steps of the main tower. As much as she hated to admit it Leahmora was in more pain than she cared to let on. Her side throbbed angrily with every movement and the dried blood kept cracking and causing more blood to leave the wound. She was glad that her sister hadn't enquired anything more about the wound otherwise she would have a fit if she'd seen how nasty it had become. "So this is my Castle? This is where I'll rule from?" Oz said in wonder taking everything around him in. It was his. It was all his.

"If you are the true Wizard then yes" Leahmora said pessimistically sending him a quick glance. Theodora sent her a wide eyed look, as if yelling at her that she was wrong and to be quiet but the elder girl ignored it.

"Lucky my favourite colour is green" He quipped coyly as the continued their ascent. Eventually they made it up into the throne room and Oz was in complete awe as his eyes landed on the red and gold throne. His throne. He walked towards it, breezing past the two witches but stopped when the sound of doors opening above them hit his ears. Craning his neck upwards he could make out a tall, lithe silhouette making their way around to the stairs that circled the throne room.

"Sisters; I see you've arrived back" She said from the top of the stairs holding her dress up slightly to stop herself from tripping over the long train. Her eyes fell onto the man who was stood between them and cringed inwardly at the leering look he gave her. "Is this him? Is this the Wizard?" She asked forcing the hopefulness into her voice.

Finally she reached the bottom and approached; her movements filled with grace and elegance as she practically glided across the pristine marble flooring. "I believe I am. My name is Oscar Diggs, though I go by Oz" He smiled and grasped her hand in his, kissing the back of it flirtatiously. She blushed slightly and looked away from him, playing along with his advances. "And who may you fetching Lady be?" He purred towards her, hand still grasping hers.

Leah could feel the jealousy rippling off of her younger sister and shuddered at the intensity of it. Then she looked at Evanora who looked slightly flustered at the man's advances, surely she hadn't been roped in as well. Never in a million years would she fall for those type of charms. "You are too kind. I'm Evanora, I've been watching over your throne personally Great Wizard, and I am here to serve you" She spoke up and his eyes danced in excitement.

"Well I can't thank you enough" He smiled kissing her hand once again before walking past her towards the throne. "Can I?" He said looking at them. Theodora nodded eagerly whilst Evanora looked much more reluctant. Before anyone in the room could speak he sprawled across it, picking up the sceptre and swinging it around cockily.

Evanora watched him and forced the distaste off of her face, she couldn't show him her true feelings, otherwise it would have all been for nothing. He lounged back on the throne, swinging his legs up over the side and she wanted to strike him there and then. But no… That wasn't the plan and she would not stray off of it.

"Knuck!" Evanora bellowed loudly unable to look at the man who was rudely jumping over her throne. The tiny man entered, cane in his hand and bowed towards the three sisters. "Can you take Oscar here to his chambers, also I'll come to collect you shortly and take you on a tour of the palace" Evanora smiled charmingly and he stood to full height walking over to the woman.

"I look forward to it" He beamed before following the short man out of the throne room. The door shut behind them and instantly Evanora's face dropped to one of disbelief. Leah stood at the side of the room watching both of her sisters. Oh she knew what was coming.

"Isn't he wonderful!" Theodora grinned happily hands clasped in front of her. "Didn't I say he would come!".

Evanora rounded on her sister her face masked with shock horror. "You dare escort that… that oaf in here. And allow him to climb on the hallowed throne" She said in complete disbelief of her sister's antics.

"She does have a point there Theodora" Leah interjected as she leaned back against the green wall, one hand still gingerly touching her side. She was used to being a mediator between the two when things got rough.

Theodora sent her a harsh glance and completely ignored her comment and began to walk towards Evanora. "And why not? He is the Wizard" Theodora pleaded and Evanora just scoffed and placed her hands on her hips looking away from her sister.

"The Wizard" She spoke sarcastically and looked back towards the younger girl. "Or so he says… Did it not occur to you that he may be an imposter, in league with the wicked witch and sent here to kill us" She groaned getting completely immersed in the act.

"The wicked witch. Don't be ridiculous Evanora" Theodora begged. Everything her sister did concerned Glinda these days and she was worried by how much it was taking over her sisters thoughts.

"Oh I'm not the one underestimating her cleverness" She growled turning on her heel and walking away from Theodora who looked exasperated. Both sent a look at the middle sister who stayed quiet, not willing to input just yet until something relevant came up. Evanora came to a stop and a low sigh escaped her lips before she turned back around to look at the girl clad in red. "Or maybe it's you I'm underestimating…" She said her tone strained as shock overcame her once more. "Have you finally joined her side sister?". Theodora looked at her, eyes wide and filled with horror at the insinuation.

"That is too far Evanora, how could you think she could ever betray us like that!" Leah said stepping forward, keeping her voice natural as to not seem as if she was berating only one. She could understand why maybe there was some suspicion there, information was being leaked to Glinda; by someone from the palace. But there was no way it was Theodora and she shouldn't have said such a thing to the sensitive young girl.

Theodora sent her a grateful smile before approaching her sister. "I am on no one's side, I simply want peace that's all I want. The Wizard can do that, he's a good man" She pleaded and Evanora couldn't believe how much the girl truly believed that.

"What do you know about goodness?" Evanora spoke her voice firm. Leah felt the atmosphere turn all of a sudden and a steaming rage began to exude from the youngest of the trio. "Deep down you are wicked" Evanora smirked trying to evoke what she knew was in her sister, she just needed a small push to get it out of her.

Theodora's beautiful face turned dark and her hand came up, clenched and shaking. "I AM NOT WICKED!" She yelled in her sister's face and threw her hand out. As she did a red fireball burst from her palm and flew across the throne room, exploding the marble vase which adorned one side of it. Leahmora jumped slightly at the sound and had to step back to avoid the shattering marble. She looked at Evanora who didn't seem at all worried about the outburst. Theodora seemed surprised at her own actions as she stared at her hand.

"That temper really is wasted on you isn't it?" She taunted coolly and with her words Theodora stamped her foot and stormed out of the room leaving only the eldest two to comprehend exactly what had happened.

"Was there any need to provoke her like that?" Leahmora sighed walking over to Evanora who was stood there, hands still on her hips.

"It isn't my fault that she's too mesmerized by this man to see any kind of reason" Evanora replied simply heading towards the stairs, back towards her chambers.

"She can't help it. She's still young sister, she still has a lot to learn" Leah spoke up and Evanora stopped to look at her.

"I understand that 'Mora. Honestly I do, but for all we know he could be anyone. And I am not willing to risk that throne falling into the wrong hands… Not after I've done so much to protect it" She replied not talking only to her sister but also to herself.

"I know what you're saying. But please have a little more patience with her will you?" Leahmora asked her voice softening. There had been enough confrontation for one day, and all she wanted to do now was rest and get cleaned up.

Evanora nodded and was about to take off once again when her eyes caught sight of her sisters hand which was tinged with red. "What's that?" She said pointing towards it and Leah slipped her hand back beneath the cloak.

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry" She smiled falsely but Evanora stormed over to her quickly. In one quick movement her cloak was thrown out of the way and her sister's gasp echoed in her ears.

"Don't lie to me. That doesn't look like nothing" She spoke up inspecting the left hand side of the white shirt which was covered in blood. She thought her monkey's hadn't done that much damage and anger swelled in the pit of her stomach. She'd have to teach them a lesson.

"It's fine. It just stings a bit that all, I'll put some ointment on it and it'll be healed in no time" She reassured but Evanora had a dark look across her features as she prodded at the wound slowly.

"What happened?" She asked her; even though she knew full well what had gone down her sister didn't know that.

"Glinda's nasty little henchman attacked us. I managed to subdue most of them but one of the things was incredibly persistent. He was going to take out Theo and Oz, so I caught him mid air and got into a bit of a scrape with him" She shrugged and Evanora grabbed a hold of her sisters arms and led her up the stairs to her chambers and Leah was too tired to refuse her.

"Your recklessness is going to get you killed one day, you do realise that don't you?" Evanora said as she sat the girl down on the edge of her bed and went to fetch some water and a rag from the other room. "You need to start thinking before you act 'Mora, you're not immortal" She said loudly from the other room.

"I made a promise since I was young to protect these people. Their life has far more value than my own and you know I would do anything to help them. And it wasn't just anyone they were trying to attack earlier, it was Theodora and I was not going to stand by and let that happen!" She replied firmly watching as her older sister perched herself down next to her and lifted up the top gently.

"I know that, but you need to plan things out more. Surely there was an easier way to have stopped the creature. Instead of flying straight into it's path like an idiot" She scolded and dabbed at the wound slowly being careful not to hurt the girl.

"I'm not an idiot" She laughed lightly. "It was the first thing I could think of" She defended and Evanora just rolled her eyes at her.

"Enough said. If the first thing you think of when under attack is to use your actual body and not your abilities then there's something wrong up there" Evanora said lightly a small laugh following out her words as she tapped her sister's head.

"Well it worked didn't it?" She countered hiding the slight wince as a little too much pressure was applied to the cut accidentally.

"Yes it did. But you got lucky and could have gotten yourself killed!" Evanora scolded once more as she continued to clean up the angry gash.

"But I didn't did I?" Leahmora laughed lightly getting an agitated glare from her sister. She knew how much her decisions wound her up and she honestly didn't do it intentionally; it was just the way she was.

"You're running out of lives Leah, just please be more careful in the future" Evanora asked sincerely and Leahmora just nodded her head at her. She couldn't tell her vocally that she would, because she knew she wouldn't be. It wasn't in her nature to act rationally, not when it came to conflict.

A silence descended across them as the eldest continued to tend to her sister. Evanora's stomach was doing flips as she washed away the blood, blood that physically and mentally covered her hands. Guilt swam through her veins as she looked at the injuries that she had inflicted on the woman, unintentionally and unknowingly; but still due to her actions. She sent them after them all.

And even though she hardly felt a thing whilst poisoning her father, the pain she felt at the thought of causing her sister's death was almost unbearable. The thought of being the demise of Theo and Leah stabbed at her cold heart causing unexplainable emotions to course through her. It made her question everything she was doing once again.

Was that throne worth the only family she had left?. Was it worth losing everything for just one thing?. If Theodora took her side, it would be out of hurt for Oz not choosing her. But Leah wouldn't stand by her on this. As much as she knew her sister loved her, she also knew that she had a strong moral standing on this type of thing. She'd die to protect the people, which means she would have to die through fighting her. The thought sent a shudder through her, one which didn't go unnoticed by her raven haired companion though she didn't comment on it.

"Remember when you always had to do this when we were younger. It was always left to you to fix us up when any of us had a scrape" Leah questioned and the thought brought a small nostalgic smile to Evanora's face.

"How could I forget" She laughed lightly as she began to dress the now cleaned cut. "At least once a week I'd have to sort you all out". Her mind wandered back to those young care free days. When there was no inner feuding, no resentment towards their father. Just fun and laughter and happiness.

_Happiness?._ The one emotion she hadn't felt in years, it was so lost to her that she couldn't even remember what it was. Shaking her head she finished treating the wound and placed the bowl to one side.

"All done!" She spoke up and Leahmora got to her feet, her side instantly feeling better than it had a few minutes ago.

"Thank you Evanora" Leah said sweetly and squeezed her sisters shoulder affectionately. "Do you want me to join you on the tour of the palace?" She enquired and Evanora shook her head.

"No, you rest. It'll help that injury… I'm sure I can handle that man alone" She smiled and Leah nodded at her before strolling towards the door.

"Good luck" She smirked playfully at her before descending the stairs towards her own chambers.

Evanora didn't move from her spot at the bed as her mind wandered once again. She could feel all the emotions she had buried deep within her trying to force their way to the surface, trying to force her to really reconsider what she was doing. And it hurt. It hurt so much that she couldn't stop the primal scream from leaving her lungs.

She doubled over in frustration, hands gripping at the sheets of her huge bed. Her chest ached, her head hurt as the humanity that the apple had all but killed tried to surge itself around her.

**No.**

**No.**

**No.**

She couldn't let these emotions take a hold again. She knew what she had to do, damn the consequences. She couldn't let her father get his way. She was going to take that throne, rip it from that imbeciles slippery grasp. And as she thought of that throne it was as if a dam had broken inside of her, and extinguished those thoughts that were betraying her.

Standing up to full height, her face was cold and emotionless; showing nothing but impassiveness.

She would be Queen.

* * *

**So another one down. This was a long one guys, but I hope it was worth it and you're still interested. I wanted to flesh Evanora out a bit more, to bring some humanity to her; to explore her past and her motives, to give her some redeeming qualities.**

**I honestly believe she was the most interesting character in the film, and hey everyone deserves a chance to be redeemed. Theodora was offered it so why shouldn't Evanora.**

**So I hope you're all enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it friends.**

**Until next time,**

**Gwen.**


	3. All The Choirs In My Head Shout No

**A big thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter, sorry I haven't been able to get back to everyone. I've been ridiculously busy with work a fluxating shifts but hopefully these won't be as sporadic as recently.**

* * *

Darkness had taken over the Emerald City as night befell the Kingdom. The entire palace was in silence as everyone slept. All but one lone figure who sat in her chambers gazing out of the window.

So the Wizard was about to leave. Leave to kill Glinda. She'd done what she had planned out and the man had lapped up her every word. Sure she felt guilty that she had warned him away from saying goodbye to Theodora before he left but it had to be done, she played a pivotal role now, it all came down to her little sisters decision. After all that had transpired Evanora had tried to sleep, but her deeds of past and present seemed to be determined to throw her off track and so the luxury of slumber was one that she wasn't allowed. All night she had tossed and turned as she was plagued with visions of what she had done, to the villages, to her father. To Glinda. About what she would do to her sisters and to the entirety of Oz.

As she stood there gazing down at her Kingdom that guilt that clung to her, like a ball and chain trapped to her leg it swam through her violently, making her physically ache. She cursed the torrid emotions that were playing havoc with her mind, making her question anything and everything. _Why?. Why now?_ Why when she was so close to having everything she had worked so hard for relentlessly the last few months. It was all within her grasp. The throne, the power and the Kingdom. All mere days away yet it seemed that there was some form of humanity left inside of her and it was not going away without a fight. It was scratching her from the inside out, clawing it's way to the fore front of her thoughts knocking everything off kilter.

She was renowned as the Ice woman. Renowned for her impassiveness, her coolness and her remarkable leadership skills. Yet that was all falling apart right before her eyes. Her mask was slipping, her calm reverie was deteriorating at a rapid pace and her leadership was being questioned constantly inside her dark mind. It was all tearing at the seams allowing these stray thoughts and emotions to slip out turn her world upside down.

And she knew, she could feel that she was losing the conviction in her actions. Losing the fight against herself, losing true belief that what she was doing was right. The revenge filled haze was lifting, making everything become clearer, making her actions become more clear. Evanora exhaled loudly leaning her forehead against the cool glass. This was why she wished she could sleep, to escape the forbidden thoughts and emotions which were ruining everything. But no. When she shut her eyes all she saw was her father, his last words to her, and that cursed apple that had pushed her over the edge. The same one that she was due to use on Theo.

That apple had made her see everything. Her father's prejudice against her when she realised he favoured Glinda all due to her looking like their mother, but he couldn't give her what she really wanted, all because she acted exactly like their mother. She was maternal before she took a chunk out of that emerald green apple. Kind and loving and a naturally empathic woman, someone he deemed too empathic and far too kind to rule. When their mother had died she had taken over the role, looking after her siblings and doing everything in her power to protect them from the evils that threatened their land. But she couldn't take it, she couldn't understand his logic. She could do everything he couldn't. Sure he was a great man. Loyal, brilliant and incredibly wise but the loss of their mother had hurt him so badly that he could barely look at Evanora and focused his attention on the youngest two of her siblings.

And by Oz it hurt. It had stung her for years. And when he said those words, openly calling her unfit to rule due to her gender and being a witch it was just too much to handle. And when she found that apple, which had been stowed away down in the treasury she was unable to resist the temptation. It beckoned her, almost luring her in. Taunting and teasing her with its knowledge, with its power. The pain she felt as her heart blackened and withered was nothing to the hurt she'd suffered at the hands of her family for years.

But now it seemed that her heart was springing back to life slowly. She was truly feeling again and the past hurts as well as the current one of the treacherous organ that was burning her from the inside out pumping guilt and regret through her body.

Another frustrated sigh slipped past her lips and she rubbed her head wearily her thoughts becoming too much to handle. She was slipping once again, slipping off the track the apple had offered up for her and instead veering dangerously onto uncharted territory and in her fatigue she couldn't cope with it. Her hands gripped the window pane tightly as her body trembled at the fight within her. At the clashing of rage and remorse.

Gazing out she could see thick black smoke rising from over the hill. So her monkeys had done their job. Chinatown had been brought to ruin as had many other of the outlying villages. Her gut churned slightly but she forced it down, forced it away as Evanora had become so accustomed to doing. With a quiet tut to herself she slinked back over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it dropping her heavy head into her hands.

It was all too much. Too much feeling. Too much emotion and regret. She hit her pillow angrily before flopping down on it, the fight within her draining her of all she had. She tried to focus on the people who loved her. Leah and Theo. Hoping their pictures in her head would lull her into a happier sleep but even that didn't work. All she could see was Theodora's angered expression and a simmering rage pouring out onto her face and the image jolted her physically. And all she could see of Leah was one filled with hurt and pain she never wanted to inflict on her. Tear tracks soaking her cheeks as she realised who Evanora really was.

At these thoughts she squeezed her eyes together tightly and a strange stinging hit her eyes and her heart. She could feel moisture there. She was on the verge of crying. Rubbing them furiously before any could force their way through she buried her head deeper into the soft feathered pillow. Taking deep breaths she blanked out everything, thinking only of a blackness, of the abyss she had jumped into without a second thought.

_Evanora was sat opposite of her father who's head was buried in parchments and quills, signing this that and everything. She on the other hand was lounging back in her chair a goblet of wine in her hand as she watched him work, her own documents already completed. Noticing her lack of movement he looked up and smirked crookedly. "Please don't tell me you've already finished them when I'm only half way through my own!"._

_She nodded at him, a small smile on her own face. "Surely that doesn't surprise you anymore. You're age seems to be catching up to you Father!" She sniggered lightly taking a heavy gulp of wine. He narrowed his eyes at her playfully and shook his head at her words._

_"I'm not that old yet!" He replied heartily whilst continuing to scan through the papers. "But I wouldn't know what to do without you by my side 'Nora. Your aid is invaluable!" He grinned towards his eldest daughter. Evanora just smiled back at him. She loved how much her father relied on her. Most would crumble under the pressure but not her. She took it all in her stride. She loved feeling needed, feeling wanted. Surely soon he would be telling her who his successor would be, it was a decision he should have made years ago but he still had yet to tell a soul. She was sure that he'd pick her, even through their rough patches nearly every decision he made went through her in some form and she had quite a say across the Kingdom._

_Finishing off her wine she sucked in a breath and plucked up the courage to say something she had been dying too for a very long time. She needed confirmation, clarification. Even as sure as she was, there was still a small thread within her that had her suspicions. "Oh I know you wouldn't… Father can I talk to you about something?" She prodded testing the waters before diving in head first._

_"Of course you can. What is it that's troubling you?" He enquired, dropping the papers down onto the desk and looking at his daughter. Even though he had come to terms with her nature a long time ago, the way she spoke and the way she held herself so much like his late wife it still sent a pang of hurt through him._

_"You still haven't named your successor. I'm sorry this is so blunt but I believe you should choose me" She said and a deafening silence fell around them at her words. Her father's face hardened and he had to look away from her, unable to look upon her just yet. Evanora's thoughts were doing overtime, the silence burning her every atom. Every second he didn't speak the more her insecurities and anger rose higher through her body. Surely not?... Surely he had chosen her?... Or was there another?. "Aren't you going to say anything?" She spoke up her voice cutting through the thick silence like a knife._

_Rubbing his beard anxiously he finally stared at his daughter, his own dark eyes meeting with hers. "Evanora I haven't decided anything just yet!" He said softly and a flash of irritation washed over her features._

_"You're lying" She said simply. She could tell he was lying to her. The way his voice was, the way his body tensed up and he hadn't been able to look at her. "I know you better than anyone Father? What aren't you telling me?" She said through gritted teeth. She knew now. She knew what his decision was. Her hand unconsciously tightened around the solid gold goblet in her palms._

_A loud sigh left his lips and he got up from the table, strolling over to the fire place and leaning against it wearily. "It's not that simple 'Nora. Just leave it alone" He said firmly. He hadn't wanted this conversation with her just yet. He wasn't ready for it, he didn't think he'd ever be ready to break her heart._

_"No…" She growled out standing up and leaning forward on the table, her nails digging into the wood. "It's not me is it… You've found another… Is it Leah, Glinda?" She added on watching him intently and he could literally feel her eyes burning into his back._

_"Fine, if you must know it's not you Evanora. I am sorry but it isn't you, it isn't any of you. Glinda isn't a leader anyway and Leah is more of a militant and her energies are needed elsewhere" He answered turning to look at his daughter. He shuddered as he looked upon her beautiful face. He'd never seen her look so angry and so hurt in his entire life._

_"Why not? Can you tell me why? I've done more for this Kingdom than anyone. I've been here at your side for twenty years and I've done everything you have ever asked of me and still it isn't enough!" She barked out bearing her teeth at him in anguish._

_"'Nora it isn't that it isn't enough, and I couldn't have achieved all this without your help… But it isn't your destiny to be on the throne, your role is to guide those who are. I am sorry but that's the truth. I've seen the future and it isn't you sat there!" He said his voice firm and filled with authority even though there was softness lacing the words._

_Evanora's blood reached a new level and her face flushed red as her anger swelled outwards all directed at that one man. He didn't see her as an able leader. "But why? Why aren't I there. Isn't this what you have been preparing me for. Were all these years wasted just for you to achieve greatness and for another to succeed?" She shouted at him unable to contain herself._

_"I'm sorry Evanora. I didn't know you wanted it so much. But I have seen it, and you know when I see something it always comes true._ _A woman has never sat on the throne of Oz, and isn't destined to for a very long time. As wise as you are, this place cannot prosper under a woman, it needs a man, a truly great man, A wizard and not a witch" He said to her and almost fell to the ground due to the energy radiating off of her. He'd never felt such an intense influx of raw emotion in a very long time._

_Steam practically burst from her ears at his words. So it was because she was a woman. And a witch. "Your prophecy is wrong. I have earned that seat, I have given you blood sweat and tears and this is how you repay me!" She almost screamed as she flung the goblet across the room. He didn't flinch at the movement._

_"Calm yourself Evanora!" He said putting his hands up in defence as he walked over to her wearily. "Please just calm yourself!". He knew she wouldn't be happy with his words, but he hadn't expected her to be this enraged._

_"Calm myself. I know exactly why you won't allow me the Throne. Because I remind you of Mother, I'm not stupid Father. You can't bear the thought of a woman being greater than you, it's that ignorance that got her killed" She screeched out and his own face darkened at her words._

_"How dare you speak of her like that. It has nothing to do with your likeness. I didn't choose to see what I did… And I did not kill your mother and if you so much as say anything like that again I will punish you!" He barked back standing only a foot away from her._

_"You wrapped her up in cotton wool. You treated her like she was one of the China dolls and as much as she loved you she wanted to prove to you that she was stronger than that, and in doing so she took a dagger to the chest. Am I really as unworthy as you deemed her to be?" She spat out but before she could say anything else her father's hand connecting with her cheek. Her entire body recoiled at the hit and heat flooded the side of her face._

_Instantly her hand went up and nursed the cheek tenderly. Her father seemed to slip out of his rage almost instantly. "Evanora. I am so very sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you, you know I would never hurt you intentionally!" He said trying to touch her cheek where his large hand was already imprinting on it. Guilt flooded his stomach as he saw the tears that pooled in her eyes and the hurt expression covered her face._

_"You have hurt me enough, without even knowing it… Even without that vision you never intended to have me succeed you did you?" She said her voice completely neutral. The overload of emotion had left her almost empty. His face dropped almost in anguish and could feel his daughters pain._

_"I truly am sorry. I love you with all my heart, but even with your power and intelligence you were too kind to rule, unfortunately you must be ruthless to run a Kingdom, and you haven't ruthless bone in your body. You're kind and have so much compassion that I couldn't bear to put that burden on any of my daughters" He said and his voice was laced sincerity._

_But that wasn't enough for her. She didn't want to hear his excuses any more. His pathetic attempts to double back on what had already been said. Even though he hadn't had to say anything at all for her to realise why. "If we had a brother I can guarantee things would be different. Obviously as women we are not worthy of being your equals" She let out before walking away from him towards the door._

_"Evanora, please wait and let me explain this to you. I'm begging you" Her father pleaded his arms extended towards her. He felt sick at how much he had truly hurt her, destroyed her._

_"I've heard enough" She said looking over her shoulder her hands clasped on the wood of the door. "You have no idea of what you've done… I'll show you… I'll show you exactly how much you've underestimated me!" She spat with distaste before storming out of the room leaving her distraught parent alone his room._

Evanora shot up from her bed her brow and body covered in a cold sweat. Her breath was coming out in ragged breaths as the memory that had been plaguing her the past two days sprung up once again. Clearly she could see her Father's old and worn face filled with pain at her words and she could feel the heat still lingering on her cheek. Slowly her hand brushed over the mark which had long faded. That was the day that changed everything. That changed the very fabric of her being.

Pain racked her chest as her withered heart pounded furiously. She doubled over as it began to register throughout her body. She'd never felt anything like it. It was as if fire had been injected into the organ and was spreading throughout her like a wildfire. She desperately scratched at her chest praying for the pain to stop but it only seemed to increase. She struggled to breathe and fell off of her bed, lying across her bedroom floor praying for the pain to stop. Finally after what seemed like hours the pain subsided and she lay there breathless.

_What was happening to her?._ She couldn't think straight let alone comprehend what had just happened in those few moments of madness.

If only she could see inside of herself truly she'd know that her once shrunken jet black heart had grown in size and had deep red strands running through it. Her humanity was returning, and that apple couldn't stop it as hard as it tried.

0o0o0o0o

Theodora was sat on one of the benches in the huge expanding gardens at the back of the palace. Her thoughts were jumping between Oz and his lack of presence this morning to her outburst in front of her sisters last night. She knew it was only a matter of time before she blew, it had been a very long time coming and she was glad that Oz wasn't around to see it otherwise he'd run for the hills.

She hadn't heard anyone approach her until a shadow loomed over her small frame. "May I?" Leahmora asked pointing to the vacant spot next to her younger sister. Theodora nodded and Leah sat down next to her quietly. "What's wrong?" She asked kindly studying her sisters rigid frame.

"Nothing much, I haven't seen Oz this morning and I'm just wondering where he got to?" Theodora sighed not looking at the older woman.

"Well I haven't seen him either, and I've been up for hours now" She replied back with a shrug as she stamped the toe of her boot into the grass beneath her feet.

"As usual" Theodora smiled lightly as she remembered her sister's ridiculous sleeping habits and early wake up calls. Leah sent her a small one back before leaning back against the bench breathing in the warm morning air. Theodora turned her head to look at her sister and exhaled loudly before speaking once more, if anyone could help her make sense of things it would be the raven haired witch. "Was it wrong what I did?. Last night when I lost my temper?" She questioned lightly and her sister leaned forward so the two of them were shoulder to shoulder.

"We all lose our tempers Theo, there's only so much you can take and Evanora did push you too far. But you do need to reign yourself in slightly" She spoke softly and Theodora nodded absorbing her words. "I had a word with Evanora though, and she acknowledges that she went a little overboard" Leah lied to her sister. She hadn't wanted to, but she hated the conflict between them and so a little white lie to keep the peace couldn't cause too much harm.

"Evanora apologising?" She laughed lightly and her sibling joined in too.

"I never said she apologised, just had a think about her actions" She chuckled back at her younger sibling as she put her slim arm around the girls shoulder, an action that she seemed to do frequently.

"I'll take that… I'm going to go and find Oz, do you want to help me look for him?" Theodora asked politely hoping her sister would say no. He'd only faun all over her if she did come with them but she didn't want to be rude and show the other's how jealous she was of them.

Thankfully Leahmora shook her head side to side. "Oh no I have far too much to do. I'm going to do a sweep of the city and the bordering villages, a mass plume of smoke has appeared over towards the dark forest so I need to estimate where it is and see if there's any casualties. If the Wicked Witch has destroyed another town…" She trailed off sadly as she thought of all those who had suffered at Glinda's hands.

Theodora sighed sadly at her sister and squeezed her hand lightly. "Okay, but please be careful out there. You're so reckless sometimes" The younger girl said sincerely and Leah nodded at her in appreciation and tapped her siblings hand.

"Don't you worry about me. Go on, go and have another look for loverboy" She chuckled good naturedly and Theo nodded before skipping away back into the Palace. Leah watched her go and shook her head at her sister's actions. She truly had a lot to learn.

0o0o0o0o0o

Evanora was sat in her chambers and once again she was focusing deeply on the skrying ball. She'd already sent the Monkeys after him and she was sure that it wouldn't be long until they caught up with Oscar. She watched the man intently and marvelled at how he had fixed a young china doll's legs back together, how he pressed on after that and bravely entered the dark forest and was nearly out of it. Not long now, not long and he would find Glinda and destroy her wand. A smirk came to her mouth as she thought of her sister's demise but at the same time a small shooting pain went through her chest and she rubbed the spot tenderly. Still she couldn't get her mind around what had happened last night. That pain. Evanora was sure she'd never felt anything like it nor would she ever feel anything like it again. A quiet voice was whispering in her mind what had truly happened, what her heart was doing once again but she refused to listen, she drowned it out with her plotting and scheming.

Yanking open a draw her eyes were instantly tugged to the glistening emerald apple which sat in the centre of it. Unconsciously her hand pulled it from the desk and she rolled it around in her palms, literally feeling the power and darkness that erupted from the small circular fruit.

Ever so slowly she brought it up to her mouth. One more bite and these regrets would be gone, one more bite and she would have the ultimate power that she thought she so desperately wanted. But the closer it got to her lips the more her hand trembled and she could feel the muscles of her arm tighten as they fought the upward movement.

Clenching her eyes shut she rested the apple against her plump lips and felt the first strings of darkness begin to enter her veins, begin to wrap their tendrils around her reviving heart. So close. So close. One more movement and she could take a chunk out of the tempting fruit but her jaw was firmly locked in place stopping her from even trying.

_'What is happening to me?'_ She screamed inwardly as her concience did battle with the dark side that still boiled beneath her skin, that stuck to her very core. _'Just bite the damn apple, make this feeling go away and claim that throne'_ The darker part of her screeched even louder and her hand shook even more. Nearly there, nearly there. The apple felt like it was burning her lips as it tried it's hardest to corrupt her, but without taking a bite it could not take a hold of her, only give her a taster of what it could do.

Evanora shuddered as she felt her heart rate slow and those sharp painful tugs returned to her chest. The fight within her was getting more fierce and she almost felt like she had been set alight from the inside. There were so many thoughts running through her head, some taunting her and others motivating her to change who she was. Some telling her that this apple would give her absolute power, that she would prove her father wrong and show him exactly what she could do and then another voice, softer and angelic telling her that she wasn't too late to change but if she took another bite then she would be past the point of return.

It happened so quickly she hadn't even known what had occurred. Her body reacted of its own accord as one side began to win the tumultuous battle that raged within every pore. Her hand shot out and the apple was thrown across the room, smashing into the wall and bouncing noisily across the solid flooring. Evanora's eyes widened in shock at her own actions. She had rejected it. She had rejected the power. Her whole body shook with tremors and she placed a hand on her desk to steady herself. The pain in her chest which had been nearly constant since the night before returned sharper than ever and she stifled the groan that was trying to force itself out of her throat.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror she couldn't believe the state she'd let herself to get into. Her eyes had dark rings around them and her already pale skin had gone an almost bleached white. And when she truly stared into that mirror she could see what she had become. How weary she was beginning to look, how tired. The stinging in her chest began to subside and she managed to regain her stolen breath.

Inhaling and exhaling in a rhythmic matter she regained a level of composure and strolled over to the fruit. Kneeling down she picked it up and it was exactly as it had been when she had thrown it. Perfect, unblemished and completely terrifying. Shaking her tired head she placed it back in her cupboard and shut it tightly making sure to lock it after her. No. She wasn't being weak by rejecting it, she didn't need the apple to win, she could do this without it she defended inwardly though she knew that it was just an excuse.

Tapping her ball the first thing she saw was the Wizard. He'd made it through the dark forest and was now crouched down behind a large rock, his two ridiculous companions he had found along the way beside him. But her eyes widened as in the background she could see a tall figure gliding around and without even seeing the face she knew exactly who it was.

Goosebumps skirted along her arms and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. This was it. He'd found her and was going to destroy her once and for all. Excitement peaked within her, her moment of weakness all but banished from her memory as she watched the scene unfold. It felt as if everything was going in slow motion as finally he sprung up from behind the rock and creeped over to an old cart where Glinda's wand was in plain sight.

His hand reached out to grab it and she was nearly on the edge of her seat in anticipation. It was in his hands, Glinda's wand, the source of her magic. A smile came to her face, she had done it. She wouldn't need to use the apple ever again. That was her plan B, with Glinda out of the way she could take the throne unopposed. The only thing left now was for the Monkey's to reach Oscar and this would all finally be over.

But the bright light of power that would have come out of the wand had it been snapped never came. And instead she watched as the man conversed easily with her Sister, that damn flirtatious smile that he had used on herself and her sisters spreading across his face. Her hand curled into a tight fist and she bit down on her lip so hard she drew blood but she didn't even realise what she'd done, she was too focused on the image before her.

And then as quick as that flirty grin had come to his face it was replaced by one of shock and Evanora just knew why his face had dropped. It was written on both of their expressions. Glinda had told him who the Wicked Witch was. Who she was. Her eyes flashed angrily but once again she reigned herself back in stopping her emotions from running amok and causing havoc within her. _Stay calm_ she muttered inwardly her eyes still searching the ball. She couldn't hear what they were saying but it was obvious that she was the topic.

Still she couldn't believe it. The imbecile had a brain after all. _No bother, looks like that apple will be making another appearance after all_ she whispered mentally barely holding herself together. She was going to have to sacrifice Theodora's humanity after all. And again that sharp shocking sting rattled around her chest but she kept her face impassive. It had to be done. It was too late.

As if on cue her younger sister entered her chambers without even knocking and strolled over to her, face a mix of nervousness and hopefulness. "Too what do I owe this pleasure?" Evanora asked simply steeling herself up ready to complete the next part of her quest. She stood and walked over to the cupboard on the otherside of the room where several vials and jars of powders covered it.

"I came to apologise for last night. I shouldn't have lashed out as I did" Theodora said quietly hands rolling around nervously in front of her. Evanora shrugged and sat on the edge of the cupboard face unreadable.

"It's fine Theodora, I forgave you as soon as you left the room" She spoke her voice sickly sweet with affection. "We all get angry from time to time".

Theodora smiled naively at her and hurried forward embracing the older girl tightly. As soon as Evanora felt her sisters arms lock around her she tensed up in shock as her resolve started to crumble once again. She was so innocent, fell for everything that was spoken towards her, didn't question a thing. Breathing outwards loudly she awkwardly patted her sisters back before breaking away, unable to bare holding her with what she'd be doing shortly. "Uhh Sister I wanted to ask you something?" Theodora spoke her face a mixture of nervousness and curiosity. "Have you seen the Wizard today? I can't find him anywhere" She said and her voice was tinged with worry and sadness.

Evanora regained her emotions and began her greatest performance yet. "Yes, he left this morning to kill the Wicked Witch… Didn't he come to see you before he left?" Evanora enquired playing her part with ease.

Theodora shook her head and worry flooded her face. "He left… Without saying goodbye… How did you know?" She enquired curiously her hand gripping a hold of one of the bed posts tightly.

"He came here to my chambers last night once we'd finished the tour of the palace" She said pulling out a dreamy look onto her face causing her sister to recoil in shock slightly. She noticed the colour draining from her face and pressed forward. Now was her moment. "We danced for hours… And oh he made me feel things I've never felt before" Evanora swooned her hand dancing over her heart and she could only watch as her sister crumbled before her eyes. She turned her back on her, not only to recreate that stupid magic box but also to shield her eyes from the meltdown her baby sister was starting to have. Taking a handful of red powder she sprinkled it into her palm and whispered inwardly causing a light brown music box to appear in her grasp. With a shake of her head she plastered on that dreamy look again and turned to stare at her. "And then he gave me this… Said it belonged to his grandmother and it was very precious to him, and that he wanted to give it to someone special" She crowed out and a choked sob left her sisters mouth as she crumpled to her knees.

"He gave me the music box too…" Theodora managed to croak out her eyes glued on the small object in her sister's hand. Evanora opened it and that same soft melody started ringing in her ears almost mocking her, sticking the knife in deeper. Her whole body trembled in anguish with what she was hearing.

And then Evanora's face dropped and she tapped at the ball causing an image to emerge. "But as I first thought, he has deceived us both sister… Take a look" She said pointing at the large ball and Theodora hesitantly made her way towards it. And she didn't think her heart could take anymore as she saw her worst nightmare. "He has been consorting with Glinda, he has been with the Wicked Witch…" She said feigning hurt. But she was hurt deep down, hurt at how much she had just crushed her sister, as if she was stamping on a tiny bug.

Theodora shook her head and cried out before she sprinted from Evanora's room. She watched her youngest sister flee but she found there was no satisfaction from her actions as she thought there would have been. There was no sense of victory and triumph, only a dull ache in her chest and a strange feeling of sadness. And once more she found herself questioning all she knew, everything she had done. No, there was no victory tonight, but she had to push on, she was almost there.

* * *

**_So sorry for the wait all, work has been hell and my shifts are muddled all over the place at the moment so I haven't had time for anything. I do hope this was fulfilling enough for you guys and we get to see a little more about her, and her actions. I'm so glad that so many of you like it and share the same love for Evanora as I do._**

**_She needed more layers in the film, so more layers she has gotten. So guys let me know what you think, your support has been fantastic and I truly thank you all._**

**_Thanks again._**

**_Gwen._**


	4. The Resistance

_**Just a forewarning. Theodora is about to go all Margaret Hamilton evil. She is the devil incarnate. Seems as Evanora isn't the true villain in this one I need one. And Mila Kunis's wicked witch was laughable and brought the film down (this coming from a Mila Kunis fan). So yeah, she's a classic literature villain.**_

_**Enjoy guys.**_

* * *

Leahmora was strolling through the castle, seeking out her sisters. The damage to Chinatown had been heart-breaking to see, and as hard as she'd searched for survivors all she'd found was fragmented china covering every inch of the town. She shuddered as she thought of all the lives that had been lost in that small little town. A rage built in the pit of her stomach as she remembered who had done that._ Glinda_. Her sister had done that. Slaughtered those poor innocent defenceless dolls.

Her stride through the halls quickly became more aggressive and her hands were clenched tightly at her sides. _How could she?_. What had happened to the Glinda she'd known. She'd never have murdered their father, or tried to kill them. And especially hurt the people, never in a million years would she hurt the people of Oz. But she had, she didn't know why but she had. The thought made her want to scream and rage. Something wasn't right here, she knew Glinda had changed but not to this extreme. She honestly couldn't believe that her younger sister would be capable of murder to this extent. No, something somewhere was wrong, she was missing something but what she didn't have a clue. She'd always had a feeling that something was amiss, that Glinda was part of a bigger picture and a bigger plan.

Not that she'd ever have told Evanora that. It was pointless saying it to her when she knew what the woman's reaction would be. She'd say that Leah's thoughts were due to the fact that she couldn't accept her sister was such a monster. But that nagging just hadn't or wouldn't go away.

Finally she arrived at her destination and chucked the doors open widely not bothering to knock what-so-ever. Evanora glanced up, startled by her sisters appearance but collected herself. "Sister whatever is the matter?" Evanora spoke up looking at sister's tense posture.

"Chinatown has been completely obliterated" She said struggling to keep her own composure. She never got angry, she was always so calm but what had happened today was just too much. "There were no survivors. There was nothing left" She growled trying to calm herself and gather her thoughts rationally.

Evanora looked at her and held her breath at her sister's words. She'd never seen her lose control of her emotions, not even when they were young. She was always so serene. But now… Leahmora was on edge. Her whole body was rigid and her hands were clenched tightly at her side. Her face and jaw were twitching angrily and her eyes were alight with a fierce fire. The tone of her voice was bitter and cutting. And Evanora was stunned. "Murdered in cold blood. Murdered to get to us" She spat out continuing her tirade as she still tried unsuccessfully to calm herself down. She didn't like the feeling of losing control.

"Are you serious?" Evanora asked playing the oblivious card though that was hard when Leah was unintentionally making her face the damage and destruction she had caused to the people. Her chest burned angrily and she only just managed to hold the wince back.

"Why would I lie about such a thing?. There is nothing left there sister!. They've gone too far this time 'Nora. I'm not waiting any longer, we know where to find Glinda. I'm going to hunt her down and get answers" She growled needing to know the truth now. If her suspicions that someone else was the wicked witch were wrong and Glinda truly was it then more than likely she wouldn't make it back to the Emerald city alive. But if she was right, then she could find the true cause of all this and bring it to an end.

To say Evanora was stunned was an understatement. She was… scared. "You cannot do that. You know you are no match for her" Evanora said quickly stepping towards the younger girl.

"I'm plenty a match for her. And I'm not going there to kill her. I'm going to get answers and to find out what's really going on. Something isn't right here Evanora, far from it" Leah grumbled running a shaky hand through her long hair.

Evanora's eyes widened in horror. Surely she couldn't be on to her. Be on to the fact that Glinda was innocent. "What are you talking about?" Evanora asked holding her breath and praying that her sister's reply wasn't going to be what she thought it was.

"I know you disagree but I don't think Glinda's truly responsible for all this" She said and Evanora's stomach turned over violently. "I think she's a part of something bigger. That there's someone there, pulling her strings. Her killing our Father is entirely plausible, we all had our struggles with him. But murdering an entire village just isn't something she would do" Leah said watching her sister intently. She was pacing back and forth, like a caged animal waiting to escape.

Evanora growled to herself and looked up at her sister. It was happening, far earlier than she had hoped. Her sister was losing faith in her, and was finally beginning to see things. She was going to lose her. "You cannot be telling me that you believe Glinda. That you would side with her over us. She's evil" Evanora yelled her anger not at Leah but at herself.

"I'm not siding 'Nora. But I need to know the truth. I cannot bear for the people to suffer like they are, for more villages to be pillaged and destroyed all out of vengeance. Whether it is her or isn't I need to know" She shouted back her hand gripping a hold of Evanora's vanity table tightly.

"I cannot believe she is pulling you under her spell. This is what she wants to happen Leah. She wants you to go there, divide and conquer. If you go there then you will die. She will not hesitate to kill you, believe me please" Evanora practically pleaded. She needed to keep her away from Glinda long enough to get Theodora on side and then she could deal with her closest friend.

"Then if I am wrong and she kills me then so be it. But if there's a chance that I can end this now then I will take it. My duty has always been to protect the people of Oz, and if it's what I have to do then I have no other choice" Leah said finally getting her emotions under control.

"You are acting rash. Please just sleep on it and we shall talk about this in the morning. Theodora needs us right now and you do not know what else has transpired today" Evanora said standing directly in front of the girl. She took her hand in her own and squeezed affectionately. "If not for me, then do it for Theo. I beg of you" She pleaded and Leahmora's stance softened at the mention of her sister but her eyes narrowed conspicuously.

"What's happened?" Leah asked wondering what her sister was going on about.

"It seems that Oscar is consorting with Glinda. Me and Theodora watched him through the ball, he has allied himself with her. He was an imposter. Theo is heartbroken, he has deceived us all" Evanora spoke lacing her voice with sadness. This was the distraction she needed, she knew Leahmora would not go without speaking to their sister.

The look of shock on the girls face told her all she needed. "This cannot be true" She murmured rubbing her head wearily. This revelation had thrown her entire train of thought into a complete spin. Evanora knew that she had meddled with her sister's mind, quashing her thoughts of Glinda's goodness with only a sentence. Relief filled her, she'd bought herself just a bit more time.

"I'm afraid it is. I must go to see her now, I'll come and find you when I have consoled her okay and we shall continue this later" Evanora spoke and Leah just nodded numbly as she watched her sister depart her chambers.

She slumped down onto her sisters bed wearily, the events of the day all too much for her to bear._ What was happening here?_.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Evanora entered Theodora's chambers and wasn't surprised to see her staring into her own skrying ball. "What's the matter Sister?" She asked kindly walking up behind her and peeking at the sight.

"Look how happy they are" Theodora spat bitterly and Evanora winced slightly at the tone of voice her baby sister was using. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect to hear it come from her. And it was her own fault. She swallowed down that horrid guilt once again and rubbed at the apple in her pocket slowly. _I'm sorry_ she muttered inwardly before continuing on. "Do you think she'll be his Queen?".

"Well of course she'll be his Queen. What did you expect?. We can't compete with Glinda's charms, never have and never will" Evanora sighed placing her hands on her hips and she staring at her sisters slightly hunched back.

"Oh god Sister is hurts" Theodora sobbed and Evanora could hear the sizzling sound as tears spilt from her eyes. She'd never understood why those angry burns would appear whenever she cried.

"Such is a broken heart. Your precious Wizard has done that to you" She said her voice going colder as she forced away the voice that was screaming at her that it was wrong. That what she was doing was so morally wrong. So cruel.

"Please make it stop!" Theodora begged turning to look at her sister. Evanora stared at the burns and shuddered, how much internal pain she must have truly been in.

"Would you like me too?" She asked as she began to realise that she wouldn't have to force her sister to bite the apple, she was willing to do anything in order to rid herself of this pain. She nodded at her and ushered the girl over to the long lounger in her room. She pulled the apple from her pocket and held it in the palm of her hand.

"One bite is all it takes… One bite and your world will change forever" She said holding it out for Theodora to take. "One bite and your heart will become impenetrable and one bite and you and I can share the throne" She crooned fighting the urge to launch the apple once again. She couldn't stop this now, the final pieces of her plan were coming together and as much as it hurt she was entitled to the throne. It was her birth-right. "Unless you'd rather see Oz and Glinda there" She taunted and almost instantly Theodora snatched the apple out of her hand.

And before she could say a thing her sweet naïve sister took a huge bite of it without a second thought. Evanora felt like she was going to be sick as she realised that there was no going back now. The deed was done. There was no sense of victory. No sense of achievement. Just a violent sting in her chest and a strange feeling of loss. An eerie draft went around the room as all the candles were blown out. Theodora's eyes widened as she grabbed at her chest pain swimming through.

Evanora was so fixed on her younger sister that she jumped a mile when the door was pushed open and in walked Leahmora eyes wide in horror. "What's wrong?" She asked as her eyes instantly landed on Theodora who was clutching her chest painfully. She ran forward to her but was surprised as her sister pushed her away sending her falling over backwards.

Fear flooded Evanora's veins. She wasn't meant to find out. Not like this. Not just yet. "You're the wicked one!" She managed to get out between breaths as she pointed at Evanora who couldn't hide her shame. Leah's head whipped up to stare at her older sister, her best friend. "You're the wicked one… Not Glinda… It was you, it's always been you" She choked out and Leah's face lost all colour.

"Please tell me it's not true… Evanora tell me she's lying!" Leahmora begged as she jumped to her feet and over to her raven haired sister who shrugged her off. The look of guilt on her face told her every single thing that she needed to know. Her suspicions were right. There was someone else behind it all. **Evanora**.

"I'm sorry" She managed to get out unable to meet her siblings eye.

"Sister… You lied to us" Theo pushed out again doubling over on the lounger. Leah ran to her side once more and this time she didn't push her away.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Leah bellowed rounding on her older sister anger swarming through her.

Evanora shuddered at the glare. "I've made everything clearer for her. She will no longer feel pain, pain like that Wizard put her through. And she will see why I've been doing what I have" Evanora said as calmly as she could.

Leah looked between both siblings and she felt nauseous at what was going on. She couldn't believe it. Her heart was breaking in her chest and she felt as if someone had plunged a dagger through her, tearing her insides out to the outside. "Leah you must believe me, please just allow me to explain everything before you act. Please I am begging you" Evanora spoke unable to hold herself together as her actions sank in. She'd just destroyed both of her siblings in a matter of seconds. And by Oz it hurt. It hurt so much that she was sure she was going to be sick.

Theodora jumped up from her seat and ripped at her corset trying anything to catch her breath. The world around her was swimming and she couldn't string a clear thought together. Her body felt like it was being squeezed in a vice stopping her breath in her throat.

"What is happening to me?" She cried out clutching at her throat in anguish, almost dangling off of her curtains.

"Your heart is… your heart is withering away" Evanora sighed guiltily her eyes dancing between both of her sisters. And as she looked at them her mind flashed to the horrible dreams she had the night before. Physical pain coating her youngest siblings face and the look of pure betrayal on the other's. Leah had pushed herself away to the farthest wall as if trying to escape this nightmare. She couldn't comprehend anything, she couldn't understand it. _**Why. Why. Why. Why. Why.**_

"Fear not Theodora, it'll all be over shortly. And you'll never feel pain like the Wizard put you through again" Evanora consoled knowing just how sick she sounded. She'd ruined her sister's life and yet she still thought she had a right to be worried about her.

With one last cry Theodora crumpled to the ground behind the table. "Sister!" Both women cried out reaching toward her but all they got in return was silence. Leahmora ran forward towards the table but just as she got there a slim green hand slammed down onto the table, a line of razor sharp nails scraping the wood angrily. She jumped back stunned by what she was seeing._ What has happened to Theo?_ She questioned inwardly her heart pulsating in her mouth.

Suddenly her sister came into view but it couldn't be her. Surely it couldn't be her. Her skin was green and the features on her face were sharp. Her beauty was gone, replaced by only some hideous creature. No. That wasn't her sweet baby sister, it couldn't be.

"Theo" Leah asked walking towards the green skinned girl but she was shocked as her hand shot out towards her and she was thrown through the air, her back and head colliding hard with the solid wood wall behind her. Evanora rushed over to her to help her up but Leah as dazed as she was shrugged her off. "Get away from me" She growled at her older sister who obliged to her wishes and took a step back.

"You" She said pointing at Leah was slowly getting to her feet rubbing the back of her head sorely. She wasn't surprised to see blood on her hands. "I've decided who my allegiances lie with. Now it's your turn" She cackled. Leah blinked several times to stop the spinning and she couldn't help but cringe at the sound that left her sister's mouth. That horrific high pitch cackle which sounded so wrong coming from the girl she knew. The girl she loved.

"Leah please let me explain to you why I've done all this. Why I did everything" Evanora begged but Leah shied away from her again grabbing a hold of the small desk next to her to keep her balance. It was too much. It was all too much.

"What have you turned her into? Why did you do it 'Nora?. You killed our father, you killed all those people… What was it all for?" Leah growled angrily turning to look at the raven haired woman her eyes blazing.

Evanora looked down at the ground unable to meet her siblings eye once again. It hurt to see the destruction she had caused. Another loud laugh cut across the two before Evanora could say her piece. "That apple has shown me everything, put it all into perspective. And now you're having doubts… I can feel you guilt… It's sickening" She growled menacingly looking between the two. "Don't feel guilty 'Nora. You've done me a favour, you've helped me. Now I'm going to repay the favour. But what are you going to do Leah?. Are you going to stand by us, and fight for our cause, to take what is rightfully ours?. Or are you going to join ranks with Glinda and the Wizard?" Theodora spat angrily towards her as she placed her hat upon her head.

"Your cause?" Leah questioned groggily her head pounding. "You…" She said ignoring Theodora and looking at the closest person she'd ever had. "What you've done. All the people you've killed, the innocent people of Oz. Do you really think that I could ever stand by you and watch as more innocents perish all because of that stupid seat in the grand hall" She yelled advancing on Evanora but was stopped in her tracks as red ball energy slammed into her and sent her into the solid wood wall again.

"Looks like we have our answer Sister" Theodora laughed menacingly once again as she played with another small ball of energy in her hand. Evanora was completely startled. She could feel her control slipping away as she looked at the heap that was her best friend struggling to get up off of the ground. And as she looked at the baby of the family her heart constricted and pain seared through her again. It was pounding in her head as guilt and pain and fear washed over her. She was wrong. She'd done wrong. That voice that had been trying to bring her back to life, bring back her humanity was dominating over the darkness of the apple. She looked at her younger sibling once again and she knew instantly that it wasn't Theo anymore. The Theodora that she loved was dead. And what was left of her, the being that was standing before her was all of the suppressed anger and hatred the girl held. She could feel the power radiating off of her and shuddered, even though she had acted out of vengeance this was like nothing she had ever felt before. This was raw, pure anger. And she'd caused it all. She'd roused this beast out of the girl she'd always sworn to protect. But she'd used her, as a pawn for her own selfish needs.

Leah finally managed to get off of the ground clutching her bleeding side with one hand and the other pressed against the side of her head, trying to stem the blood that was flowing out of the nasty gash matting her hair. "Theo I don't want to hurt you… Just stop okay, this isn't you" Leahmora said her anger at her siblings building. Adrenaline was coursing through her and the pain was numbing by the second. She knew what was going to happen.

"Hurt me. You couldn't if you tried" She snarled and another ball of energy flew at her blasting her even further across the room this time. Leah cried out as her body collided with the ground. Pain racked her entire frame as Theodora's magic ripped open cuts with every hit.

"Theo don't hurt her please" Evanora begged stepping forward putting herself between the two sisters. "Just let me explain to her first and then she can make up her mind" She said rationally but Theodora just narrowed her eyes at her.

"She shouldn't have to need an explanation. If she has any loyalty to us then she would stand by us no matter what" Theodora spat out twirling her hand around revelling in her new found power. Everything felt stronger. Her magic. Her body. Her mind. She felt superior. Superior to her two sisters stood before her. And it felt remarkable.

"It isn't as black and white as that" Evanora defended trying her hardest to get Theo to calm down. She couldn't stand by and watch knowing that her baby sister had no qualms in killing the woman behind her. And that thought hurt. Never had she imagined that Theo taking a bite out of the apple would have these consequences. She thought it would have the same effect it had on herself, give her knowledge and power. Not turn her into a raving beast.

"Yes it is" Leah's raspy voice came from behind her as she staggered to her feet more blood colouring in her clothes. "I have a duty to protect these people. You two will cause chaos amongst the land. As much as I love you I cannot condone this" She said strongly and Theo just smirked at her.

"You've chosen your side" She spoke up and Leah nodded. Evanora turned to look at her sister who had tears running down her face mixing with the blood on her cheeks. She was distraught. Her own tears pooled in her eyes as she saw the look of hurt on her features.

"You have betrayed me. And you've betrayed Oz" She replied staring straight at Evanora who was falling apart at the seams. Even in her groggy state she was sure she could see guilt, could see remorse clouding her sister's features.

"Then you're an enemy" Theodora spat and threw her hand out again. On instinct Leah pushed Evanora who was directly in the line of fire to one side and jumped herself narrowly avoiding the fire ball. Mustering up all of her energy she jumped to her feet and threw her own out her blue lightning catching Theodora off guard and blasting her backwards into the wall.

"I don't want to hurt you" Leah said her voice filled with pain as her injuries worsened. "But you leave me no choice" She added on advancing on her sister who was still getting up off the floor. She grabbed a hold of the back of her dress and flipped her over and just as she was about to knock the girl out a green hand met with her chest and she was blown up into the air crashing into the ceiling before coming back down and falling onto the table which shattered on impact.

"You don't have the power anymore Leah. I do" Theodora laughed as she watched her sister struggle to push herself up from the debris beneath her. Evanora watched on from her spot on the ground with horror. She was watching her sisters try to kill each other, and she had instigated it. "Evanora do you want to help me finish off this traitor or shall I do it myself?" She laughed but Evanora couldn't move let alone speak.

"Me the traitor" Leah groaned as she stumbled up to her feet using the lounger to hold herself up. A sarcastic smile came across her bloodied face as she stared down her sibling. "If you want to find a traitor look in the mirror… I knew you were stupid but to actually take a bite of the apple all because of some pathetic love you held for the Wizard. How tragic" She smirked back. She was going to show her some home truths.

"How dare you!" Theodora roared and launched another energy ball at her but she ducked beneath it and shot another bolt of bright blue electricity straight into her. The force threw the girl back again.

"Even with this new power. You are still naïve sister. Your intentions for becoming Queen are tedious" She said watching as the girl writhed in pain on the floor. She then turned her attentions to Evanora who had gotten to her feet. "And you… I can't believe you would do this to me… Do this to yourself" She said her voice filling with sadness as she looked at her.

Evanora's heart tugged again as more pain swam through her body. "Was it worth it? Is it worth it?" She questioned limping towards her sister. She stopped directly in front of her allowing Evanora to truly see the damage Theodora had done to her. "I hope it was worth losing me, losing yourself. And I pray that you find the a way off of this path, but if you don't then and continue down it know that I will be standing in your way every single time" She said voice hard but eyes swimming with emotion.

Evanora was about to reply but once again Theodora interrupted. Before she could say anything and before Leah noticed a larger fireball was heading straight for her. The energy slammed into her and the momentum sent her smashing through the bedroom window. Evanora watched helplessly as her sister plummeted towards the ground. Fly. Please just fly away she begged inwardly and her wishes were granted as Leah found some strength and flew off into the night.

"Fly you coward!" Theodora yelled after her sister who was fading into the darkness with every second. As soon as she disappeared from sight Theodora turned to look at the older girl her face dark and filled with hate. "We have things to plan" She said simply before stalking off towards the throne room leaving Evanora alone in the shattered remains of the youngest chambers. As soon as she disappeared from sight Evanora crumbled to the ground, her knees and body losing their strength. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as the battle to stop them was lost. Sobs wracked her frame as she curled up into a foetal position on the debris strewn ground.

Her chest screamed in agony as her heart continued to grow back to its original size and the blackness of it faded more so that it was now half and half. She was halfway there. Halfway to regaining her humanity. Agonising pain went through her and the more tears she cried the more pain her body was put under. Guilt continued to way down on her heavily restricting her breathing and she had to truly fight to stop herself from throwing up right there. Now she truly knew, her heart now had the capability to know that what she'd done was wrong. Right from the very beginning. Killing her father, a good but conceited man, was wrong. That framing her young and kind sister, that was wrong on so many different levels. Of allowing innocents to become frightened or killed by her monkeys just to invoke fear into them and push them into her waiting arms, was horribly wrong. To turn her sister into the animal she had become for her own purposes, to keep her on side was morally wrong. And betraying her family as a whole, destroying her younger sisters and betraying Leah; the one woman who had always been there for her. It hurt so much. "Please forgive me" She sobbed looking up at the starry sky the moon the only light around. "Please I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me" She continued to cry out her hands wrapping around her body tightly, as if holding herself together with her hands.

But as she lay there on the floor, with the weight of her deeds crashing down upon her and tearing her apart, forcing her to truly realize her guilt the more the pain subsided. The more she begged for forgiveness, the more she accepted that her actions were irrevocably cruel, the more the pain left her. The lighter her frame felt, the clearer her mind was, and the bigger her heart became.

The tears stopped, the pain stopped and she managed to find the energy to pull herself up into a sitting position. As she did her eyes fell upon the blood spatters that covered the walls and the ceilings and she shuddered just looking at it. The blood of her best friend her sister, blood that covered her hands. And it was done by her little sister, who had never harmed someone in her life had almost killed Leah, all because of that stupid apple which she'd offered up to her. The same apple that had made her become just as beastly really.

And she caught sight of the poisonous green fruit which lay there completely unblemished. And angered scream erupted from her mouth and she shot her green energy into it. The thing flew across the room… but still as it hit the ground, it was still unharmed. Shakily Evanora got to her feet unable to deal with it all anymore. It had to stop. It all had to stop. This couldn't go on. If she allowed it then they'd all end up dead, and the cause of that would be on her head. Enough blood had been spilt. Enough of her families blood had been spilt. And for a throne. For a crown.

She had started all this, and now she had to end it. The path of darkness she had chosen a long time ago had come to an end. She'd hit a brick wall, but now she'd found another path. A path that was bright and just. A path that would right her wrongs, even if it meant losing her own life in the process. It was the least she deserved after all she'd done. A part of her mind prayed for death to claim her, but that would be cowardly should it take her without allowing herself for some form of redemption.

She couldn't believe it had taken till now, till her sisters tried to kill each other to truly see how much of a ripple effect here deeds had caused. Her first intention was to kill her father and become Queen and they would all live in peace. But it had spiralled, completely out of control. Questions were being asked, Glinda had come to discover the truth. But instead of talking to her sister in a moment of madness she had started this chain of effects. And a tragic one it was.

No. She was going to try and fix this. She wasn't stupid, she knew that it would be hard. It may even be impossible to rebuild the bridges with her family. Re-build the trust with the people. But she had to try, that much was obvious now.

With a determined sigh she rubbed the tear tracks from her face and turned to exit the room but stopped when she found Theodora stood there, arms in front of her and a cruel smirk she had never seen before. It was at that moment a ball of energy crashed into her and she crumpled to the ground. The world around her span and was blurry and she watched as Theodora advanced on her, staring down at her form. And then she fell into the abyss of unconsciousness.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Glinda was walking the grounds of her castle with Oz by her side. Something wasn't right somewhere. Her head was aching and had been for the past few hours but she hadn't an idea why. "Are you okay? You seem quiet?" Oz asked kindly as he observed the woman's strange behaviour.

She nodded at him and sighed. "I'm fine Wizard. But something isn't fine somewhere. Something big has happened, I can feel it in the air. Someone has suffered greatly… I believe it may be one of my sisters" Glinda sighed honestly. It was the only thing she could think of. All four of them had always been connected, and could feel the suffering within each other.

"Your sisters? Which one?" Oz asked curiously wondering who she was referring too.

"I couldn't tell. There's so many different feelings around them. Rage, pain, guilt, power and a great suffering. But I do not know which feelings corresponds with each one" She said sitting herself down on the steps of the white palace tiredly. He sat down beside her a worried expression on his face.

"How do you know? How can you tell?".

"We're still connected, albeit the link isn't as strong as it once was. It was something we treasured years ago, before everything. I haven't really felt any of them for a while, so that's why I think something big has happened for it to reach me" She replied watching as the sun arose across the land slowly.

"What do you think Evanora's done?" Oz asked again. Everything was still so new to him, everything he thought he knew when he first arrived was turned on its head. All he knew was that Evanora was the wicked one, Glinda was the good, Theodora was oblivious and Leah was the brawn of them.

"These days I couldn't tell you. I wouldn't put anything past her" She sighed again and was about to speak when the hairs on her neck and arms went up. One of her sisters were near. She gripped a hold of Oz's arm and looked up to the sky waiting to see who was about to hit her barrier. She prayed that it was as strong as she thought and that if it was Evanora it would repel her, but she wouldn't know if the same could be said for the other two. They were good, therefore they could pass through easily.

And then the moment came when a figure pushed through the shield. Oz retreated slightly pulling Glinda with him as they watched the person get nearer and nearer. The long cloak instantly told her who it was. She watched as she neared and was about to reach the ground but the girl didn't put her legs down. She simply crashed to the floor with a thud.

Glinda ran across the small courtyard towards her sister. The woman's back was to her and she was laying there unmoving on the ground. "Leahmora" She called out but she got no response. Stopping next to her she kneeled down and rolled the woman over. As soon as she did her hand clamped across her mouth as she took in the state of her older sibling. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises and blood practically covered the entirety of the right side of her face. Her long dark hair was matted with blood and her white shirt was ripped to shreds and through the rips she could see angry bruises and nasty burns littering her torso. "Leah can you hear me?" She said worry filling her soft voice.

Slowly the older woman's eyes fluttered open and she looked at the blonde she hadn't seen for such a long time. She was still as radiant as ever, her light hadn't faded unlike her other sister's. "Glinda" She rasped out as her bloodied hands clasped at her sisters almost desperately. "I'm… I'm so sorry" She choked as tears of physical and emotional pain stung her eyes. "I should… I should have listened … to what you had to say" She apologized the dried blood on her face cracking as she did causing more pain to pulsate through her.

"Shhh now" Glinda cooed put a gentle hand on her sisters head hushing her apologies. Her own tears pricked at her eyes as she looked upon her strong and brave sister lying in a crumpled heap. Judging by the apology she had discovered who Evanora truly was.

"Who did this to you?" Oz chipped in worriedly kneeling on the otherside of the young woman. The same young woman who had saved his life not two days previously. He'd never seen someone in such a state.

Glinda continued her soothing strokes._ How could Evanora do this to her, to Leah of all people._ "Th… Theodora" She choked out and Glinda's blood ran cold at the words. Theodora had done this. Theodora had half killed Leah and not Evanora. Kind and innocent Theodora.

"Theo did this?" She asked using the affectionate name they had for their sister. Leah nodded a wince coming across her face as she did so. "Why? What happened?" Glinda continued to ask watching as her sisters eyes began to roll around in their sockets.

"She was upset… Nora gave her the apple… the apple of knowledge" She began and Glinda tensed up at her words. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. "It t-turned her into… into a m-monster" She continued struggling to get words out. "She w-wanted me to side with her and E-Evanora… But I wouldn't… Not when I f-found out who she was… What s-she had done" Leah groaned as pain continued to course through her. She needed to sleep, that's all she wanted. But she knew Glinda had to know the truth before she could indulge in that luxury. "S-so I was a traitor and we got i-into a fight. T-Theodora was trying to k-kill me… B-blasted me out o-of her window… That's when I c-came to find you" She finished her body quivering in pain.

"It's okay" Glinda crooned kindly her own heart breaking at what she was hearing. Theodora had been turned, she had succumbed to Evanora's darkness. She should have guessed that it was only a matter of time before she would, she was too pure, too easy to manipulate. Leah on the other hand wasn't, and look where it got her. Looking around she could see that a crowd had begun to appear as the farmers began their early morning work. "Wizard could you help carry her to my chambers please" Glinda asked and Oz nodded before placing an arm beneath her legs and another under her back and lifted her into the air easily holding her frame. The two quickly made their way up the steps and into Glinda's room.

He placed her down gently on the bed trying not to aggravate any of the open wounds that littered her body. Glinda hurried over to her vanity and opened the bottom two drawers pulling out some strange coloured vials and made her way back over to Leahmora who was struggling to keep her eyes open, exhaustion taking over. "Drink" Glinda ordered holding the vial to Leah's lips. She drank it obediently wanting anything to rid the pain she was feeling. "You're safe now Leah" Glinda said softly looking down on her older sister. She'd never seen her look so weak, so defeated. Even when they were children. "Now sleep, I'll be right here when you wake and we can talk more about it then okay" She said and Leah grasped her hand once again.

"I'm sorry" She slurred groggily as whatever Glinda had given her began to take effect.

"Shhh, sleep" She said and almost instantly the girls eyes closed and she fell into a pained slumber. "Can you get me some water and a rag please?" She asked the man beside her who nodded and left in search of the desired items. Glinda sat there and studied her sister intently. She could feel the pain her elder sibling was feeling, stronger now that she was closer to her.

She couldn't believe what had transpired. Theodora a monster. The sudden surge of massive power was her, not Evanora. Her thoughts lingered on the youngest as a child and as a woman. Kind, vibrant, loving, sweet. All positives, the epitome of goodness. But she also knew what power could do to someone, Evanora another example. She was kind and gentle and loving, she laughed a lot and looked after them when their mother died, but her powers grew and so did her lust for more.

And the one that she believed to be the strongest of them all lay completely broken in front of her. Attacked by her kin just as she had been not a few years previously. It was like a deja-vu. For Leahmora to be in such a state then Theo's magic must have grown at an incredible rate because she could never have taken any of the sisters on.

Another sigh left her lips and she rubbed her head wearily not caring that she'd gotten blood all over her white dress. She was trying to piece everything together, where Evanora's plans were at now. For her to pull Theodora on side then she must be close to launching an all-out attack on them that much was clear. But once again that unsettling feeling filled her stomach. She tried to strengthen her connection with her other sisters and still she was feeling the power radiating off of one, but she could still feel guilt and pain radiating from someone. And it certainly wasn't the woman in front of her, she could feel her tune, her presence. Shaking her head she groaned and watched as Oz entered with some water and a rag, Finley and China girl on his tail.

"Here… Do you want any help?" Oz asked but the blonde shook her head. "Just company will do" She replied and he sat down on the edge of the bed watching as she cleaned up her sibling.

"Is that your sister?" China girl asked innocently as she sat herself down on Oscar's lap.

Glinda sent her a small look before speaking. "Yes it is child. Do you know her? Most people in Oz do" She said and China girl nodded at here.

"Yeah. She helped me before. I got lost along the yellow brick road and she took me home. She's really nice. Did the wicked witch do this to her?" She asked again with the curiosity that only a child could hold.

"Yes she did. She's a good woman, kind and just. She didn't deserve this" Glinda said more to herself than to anyone else as she dabbed away the blood on her the woman's face.

The foursome fell into silence as Glinda continued to clean and utter healing spells to try and speed up the woman's recovery. "Monkey why don't you and China girl go and get some breakfast" Oz said feeling as if Glinda wanted to say something but didn't want their ears – especially China girls – to hear. Finley nodded and the two left the room leaving just Oz and Glinda.

"This is crazy. All of it" Oz muttered as he realized what exactly he had let himself in for.

"Yes it is" Glinda replied calmly. "But war is barbaric in general" She shrugged continuing her work. "I can't help but wonder why Theodora bit the apple? What could have made her so desperate that she had to resort to it" She said looking to the man to her left. She watched as he cringed slightly and looked away. He couldn't help but feel that it had something to do with him, something to do with his rejection. Heartbreak made people do stupid stuff. He should know.

"Maybe she was promised something in return. Or maybe she just wanted the power" Oz shrugged not willing to accept that he could have been a primary factor in all of this. It wasn't his fault women fell in love with him.

"We'll know soon. Once she wakes up, we can get the full story" Glinda sighed and another comfortable silence fell across them, each lost in their own thoughts.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The first thing Evanora registered was pain. Her head was pounding painfully but somehow she managed to open her eyes. The room was dark and the only light in the room was coming from the tiniest of windows at the top of the room. She tried to move her hand to rub her sore head but found it impossible. Turning her head she looked at what was holding her back and was surprised to find her wrists in shackles, attaching her to the grubby wall.

It was then that she realized where she was. She was in the dungeons, locked in chains. She tugged at them harder again as she remembered what had happened before she ended up her. Knowing it was useless she tried to use her magic on the chains but that too was pointless. She should have known that before trying, she was the one who put the enchantment on them.

Still though she continued to tug at the rough metal that was already rubbing at her wrists. She had to get out. She had to find Theodora, had to try and stop her before things got even worse, she had to right everything. But it seems her sister found her first.

Looking over she could see her short figure but long pointy hat creating a silhouette. "Sister you're awake" came Theodora's sarcasm laced voice from the dark corner. She sauntered forward a complete shell of the way she once acted. "I think it's time we have a talk. Sister to sister".

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**I am so so so so so so sorry for this wait. I have no excuses, I just lost my muse. Until I bought the DVD watched it about ten times and fell in love all over again. So 7500+ chapter here for you guys, don't say I don't give you anything.**

**This is a major step forward in the plot. We have the mighty confrontation between the three and now you all get to see why a fourth sister was added into this. In order to move along the plot Evanora needed a catalyst, something/someone close to her to truly make her realize how much hurt she was spreading to the land and her family. Seeing the destruction of her sisters before her very eyes was the trigger to make her change things, the two people she loved more than anything trying to kill each other was a shock to the system.**

**So now we get to see even more sides to Evanora. Coming up we see her grieve for her actions, suffer emotionally and physically and try and find a way to stop Theodora once and for all. I'm not cutting the woman any slack as much as I love her she has a lot of grovelling to do and a lot of bridges to build.**

**PS – Told you I was making Theodora 'Margaret Hamilto'n evil. Mila Kunis was a comical witch, not a scary one and every time she spoke I just wanted to say "Shut up Meg". Most of you here will probably know what I mean by that. So that's why I've brought the nastiness of MH to Theodora.**

**So please let me know your thoughts and thank you all for your continued support. It's really appreciated and I absolutely love each and every one of you.**

**With love,**

**Gwen.**


End file.
